El albino callejero
by Dark-Mask-Uzumaki
Summary: El es un niño guerfano que aprendió lo dura que es la vida al experimentarlo en carne propia y perder una parte de su humanidad al hacer cosas horribles para sobrevivir y con el paso de los años decidió terminar su vida dentro de las calles para empezar desde cero dentro de un pueblo de Michigan llamado Royal Woods donde el encontró mas de lo que buscaba.
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Dark-Mask-Uzumaki trayéndoles un nuevo fic

Mi siguiente actualización sera el de mi primer fic "TV Lost House" pero en lo mientras les traigo esta nueva historia de The Loud House solo espero que lo disfruten y le den una oportunidad.

"Prologo"

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de The Loud House su propiedad pertenece a nickelodeon y Chris Savino.

 **. - Personaje hablando - .**

 **. - (Persona pensando) - .**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era una tarde fría dentro de la gran ciudad de Detroit donde por sus peligrosas calles un pequeño niño albino de 7 años y piel pálida con algunas pecas en su rostro caminaba sin rumbo fijo el niño vestía una playera blanca algo sucia con pantalones cortos color marrón y unos tennis desgastados.

El pobre albino se había perdido al querer ver mas de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver dentro de su orfanato por lo que cuando salieron al patio el decidió salir a explorar que mas había dentro de la gran ciudad por desgracia al no conocer nada termino por perderse.

El niño encontró un parque donde se sentó en una banca donde observo a algunos otros niños de diferentes edades riendo mientras se divertían ya sea con amigos y familia.

El pequeño albino observo como un niño menor que el se había tropezado y raspado la rodilla para después ver como lloraba por sus padres y al poco rato los mencionados aparecían para ayudar a su hijo y después de algunas caricias y palabras que el pequeño albino no escucho por la distancia el niño dejo de llorar y se fue con sus padres bajo la atenta mirada del albino que al verlos irse de su visión se quedo pensativo.

Y después de algunos minutos pensando en algo finalmente suspiro y se levanto de la banca para seguir buscando el orfanato.

Mientras seguía caminando el pequeño hablo al lector **. - realmente estoy perdido no lo creen? - .** pregunto al espectador en un tono plano **. - Bueno supongo que primero debo** **presentarme me llamo Lincoln - .** se presento al lector pero el niño no sabia que mas decir por lo que con algo de resignación volvió a hablar **. - supongo que debo contarles mi vida o algo por el estilo, bueno tengo siete años y vivo dentro de un orfanato con otros niños y… no les voy a mentir realmente es un asco - .** dijo el albino **. - el lugar esta realmente sucio y feo, la encargada del orfanato es solo una vieja malhumorada que solo se la pasa gritándonos y castigándonos a los niños que vivimos ahí y para colmo soy el que mas castiga a pesar de que no le hecho nada ni a ella o a los otros niños….** (suspiro) **sencillamente no se que tiene en contra miá pero es realmente injusto y se pone peor ya que al ser un orfanato donde escasa el dinero para mantenerse llegamos a pasar mucha hambre y esa vieja solo les da de comer a algunos niños y al resto los deja morirse de hambre incluyéndome y la mayoría siempre le roba comida a los niños que si reciben comida - .dijo el pequeño albino mientras se lamia los labios para volver a hablar. - los demás niños del orfanato se alejan de mi… supongo que tiene miedo de que esa vieja les castigue por lo que siempre estoy solo - .** dijo con tristeza Lincoln **. - a veces me pregunto que se sentiría tener una familia - .** cometo Lincoln al espectador , Lincoln no era tonto era consciente de que estar en un orfanato significaba que sus padres estaban muertos o lo habían abandonado pero eso no le quitaba la duda de que se sentiría tener una familia.

El albino siguió caminando para poder encontrar su orfanato y al ver a una esquina pudo observar un una pizzeria donde observo como un hombre compro una rebanada de pizza y al hombre pagando con un billete.

Al ver la rebanada de pizza que había comprado ese hombre escucho a su estomago rugir ya que el pobre niño no había comido en todo el día y al revisar sus bolsillos solo salio una mosca dando a entender que no tenia nada de dinero, el niño solo se fue cabizbajo y con hambre.

El pobre niño solo caminaba cabizbajo desilusionado al no poder comprar una rebanada de pizza y al caminar un poco mas se encontró un fajo de billetes y este al darse cuente rápidamente lo agarro y lo observo, eran billetes verdes y con el numero 1$ que dictaban su valor justo como con el que había pagado aquel hombre solo que aun mas pequeños de lo que observo con el otro hombre, le resto importancia y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y camino para volver a encontrar esa pizzeria y comprar esa rebanada de pizza, sin darse cuenta que era observado por un par de ojos que no mostraban buenas intenciones.

Ya había anochecido y las nubes dejaban en claro que llovería en cualquier momento y el pequeño Lincoln se dio cuenta de eso por lo que apresuro sus pasos para llegar mas rápido a aquella pizzeria.

Al caminar un rato mas logro visualizar esa pizzeria y al momento de hacerlo comenzó a llover por lo que fue mas rápido y antes de llegar a la esquina fue agarrado bruscamente y arrojado aun callejón que había pasado de largo, Lincoln sintió su cabeza retumbar fuertemente cuando cayo pesadamente sobre un bote de basura tirándolo en el proceso y regando la basura que contenía.

Al volver a orientarse después de esa caída observo al causante de haberlo arrojado, era un chico de entre unos 14 o 15 años con una sudadera negra con jeans rotos pero lo que mas capto la atención de Lincoln y provoco su miedo era la navaja que sostenía su atacante.

El agresor de Lincoln se acerco rápidamente a Lincoln tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y apuntándole amenazadoramente con la navaja **. - muy bien mocoso, quiero ese fajo de billetes que te encontraste y sino me lo das… ya te puedes dar una idea de lo que te haré - .** amenazo ese chico a Lincoln quien lo veía con miedo.

Lincoln asintió con miedo y busco en sus bolsillos para después darle el fajo de billetes a ese chico, quien sonrió victorioso y soltó a Lincoln para después arrebatarle los billetes.

El chico reviso el dinero para darse cuenta de algo muy importante que le borro la sonriso y volteo a ver a Lincoln con furia en sus ojos **. - ¡TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI MALDITO MOCOSO! - .** grito a Lincoln quien se en congio de miedo y lo miro confundido.

El chico guardo su navaja y con una mano levanto a Lincoln **. - ¡LOS BILLETES QUE TENIAS SON FALSOS** **ESTÚPIDO** **MOCOSO! - .** volvió a gritarle el chico a Lincoln mientras tiraba al suelo los billetes para después darle un fuerte golpe a Lincoln mientras lo volvía a arrojar al suelo.

Lincoln cayo al suelo mientras se quejaba de dolor por el golpe y la caída **.** **-** **(** **¡Falsos!** **)** **\- .** pensó un confundido Lincoln el en verdad no sabia si los billetes eran reales cuando vio a ese hombre pagar su rebanada de pizza era la primera vez que veía un dólar en toda su vida.

Un ruido llamo la atención de Lincoln que al ver al frente vio al chico sacar otra vez esa navaja mientras se acercaba lenta pero amenazadoramente **. - ¡Vas a pagarlo caro mocoso! - .** hablo de forma amenazante y Lincoln al verlo entro en pánico y cuando lo tuvo en frente y se agachaba para agarrarlo otra vez, por puro instinto de supervivencia busco lo mas cercano a el para defenderse y encontrando una botella de vidrio y al tenerlo cerca lo golpeo con la botella con todas sus fuerzas rompiendo la botella y tirando al chico al suelo con la cara ensangrentada mientras se quejaba de dolor y en el proceso tiraba la navaja.

Cualquier persona se hubiera levantado y largado de ahi pero Lincoln solo se quedo inmóvil mientras sentía que algo lo retenía de huir y escucho dentro de su mente **. - =ACABALO= - .** escucho Lincoln un voz en su cabeza mientras que un fuerte impuso lo hizo levantarse y tomar la navaja para después quedarse quieto otra vez mientras su agresor todavía se quejaba del dolor **. - =MATALO, EL TE LASTIMO Y INTENTO MATARTE, AHORA ES TU TURNO DE ACABAR CON EL= - .** volvió a escuchar Lincoln la voz en su cabeza que lo instaba a matar a su agresor pero este avanzo un paso mientras sentía las gotas de lluvia caer por su rostro.

 **. -** **=NO DUDES EL SE LO MERECE= - .** dijo a aquella voz a Lincoln quien después de escuchar eso se puso encima de su atacante y rápidamente enterró el filo de la navaja en el cuello de su agresor salpicándolo un poco de sangre mientras que el chico se retorcía un poco mientras sangraba del cuello.

Lincoln retiro la navaja de su la garganta de su ahora victima mientras un gorgoteo de sangra le salpicaba para después detenerse y hacer un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Lincoln sintió como el alivio y la satisfacción lo inundaba solo que poco después volver a contemplar lo que acababa de hacer para que su expresión cambiase a uno de horror puro y rápidamente levantarse del cuerpo y tirar la navaja y salir corriendo de ahí.

Lincoln corría por las calles vaciás y la lluvia mojandolo **. - (¡** **MALDICIÓN** **, QUE DEMONIOS ACABO DE HACER!) - .** pensó un conmocionado Lincoln por lo que acababa de hacer **. - =NO TE CASTIGUES, EL SOLO ERA UNA PARTE DE LA ESCORIA DEL MUNDO, MERECÍA MORIR= - .** volvió escuchar esa voz pero simplemente la ignoro y siguió corriendo.

Lincoln solo corría sin saber realmente a donde iba y siguió a así hasta que llego otra vez al parque en el que estuvo horas antes y al estar concentrado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de donde pisa por lo que termino resbalándose por haber pisado barro.

 **. -** **maldita sea no otra vez - .** susurro Lincoln que en verdad se harto de volver a estar comiendo el suelo aunque esta vez no fue porque lo arrojaron.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a el a pesar de la lluvia y entro en pánico cuando intento levantarse para huir volvió a resbalarse y mientras que el maldecía que esto le estuviera pasando y al oír que los pasos se detenían en frente de el levanto la vista y observo un hombre alto de piel morena que vestía una abrigo negro y unos pantalones del mismo color con un sombrero de copa baja que lo miraba con preocupación.

Esa mirada paralizo a Lincoln, nunca nadie en toda su vida lo había visto de esa forma **. - Oye niño estas bien? - .** dijo aquel hombre con un tono preocupado y esa preocupación solo aumento al ver el golpe que tenia Lincoln en su mejilla y las pequeñas gotas de sangre que todavía tenia en su cara.

Lincoln no reacciono ante lo dicho por el hombre solo se le quedo mirando **. - dejame ayudarte - .** extendió la mano para que Lincoln la tomara pero esto solo se le quedo mirando dudoso y desconfiado la mano de ese hombre.

El hombre lo noto y volvió a hablar **. - Tranquilo no voy a hacerte nada, lo prometo - .** prometió aquel hombre a Lincoln de no hacerle daño y el albino solo lo miro para después tomar su mano.

Ese dia Lincoln aprendió lo dura y cruel que realmente era la vida pero también aprendió que puede estar llena de sorpresas bastante agradables.

"FIN DEL PROLOGO"

Que les pareció el nuevo fic les gusto, les intereso , los intrigo comente lo que opinaron del fic en sus reviews

¿Que hará nuestro peliblanco protagonista?

¿Por que no vive con los Loud?

¿Estos abandonaron a Lincoln o el se les fue arrebatado?

Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo

Se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Hola soy Dark-Mask-Uzumaki actualizado y si lo se lo siento por no haber actualizado en este tiempo.

También dije en el capitulo anterior de este fic que mi siguiente actualización seria la de mi otro fic pero bueno ya hablando en serio estuve en exámenes, proyectos y una gran flojera la verdad pero ahora si que no tengo exámenes hasta enero podre actualizar mas seguido lo prometo y ahora si mi siguiente actualización sera la de mi otro fic.

Pero pasemos por los review

 **REVIEW**

 **t10507:** Gracias amigo espero no decepcionarte Saludos.

 **viruz pirata:** Si lo se yo pensé lo mismo cuando mientras lo escribía y en cuanto a la voz lo veras en este capitulo Saludos.

 **RCurrent:** Me alegra que te guste la idea y gracias por el apoyo en mis fics de verdad gracias Saludos.

 **J0nas Nagera:** Me alegra ver que te gusto el prologo y también es bueno volver a leer tus reviews Saludos.

Ya acabando los reviews los dejo con el fic y nos vemos a bajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Capitulo 1"

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de The Loud House su propiedad pertenece a Nickelodeon y Chris Savino.

. - Personaje hablando - .

. - (Personaje pensando o "acciones de personajes") - .

 _ **. - =Personaje desconocido/ente hablando= - .**_

 _ **. - = (Personaje desconocido/ente pensando)= - .**_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se puede observar el cielo que como siempre el sol estaba ahí con algunas nubes a su alrededor y por debajo se observaba un gran y extenso bosque con las aves volando por gran bosque.

Pero nos centramos en la carretera que cruzaba el bosque y al seguirla un poco se encontraba una gasolinera con una tienda al lado con algunos vehículos en el estaban dos automóviles y un camión, un auto estaba estacionado en la tienda y el otro estaba recargando gasolina al igual que el camión.

Y centrándose en la tienda donde al poco tiempo se abrió la puerta dejando salir a un niño albino con pecas que parecía de 13 o 14 años que estaba terminado de beberse un refresco para después tirar lo que la lata en el bote de basura.

El chico albino vestía unas botas negras con unos jeans azul marino, una camiseta negra con el estampado de una calavera gigante (el logo del punisher de Marvel) y una sudadera negra con unos guantes sin dedos.

Mientras que el albino caminaba para alejarse de la gasolinera y después de mirar un poco su entorno y darse cuenta de la presencia del lector.

. - ¡Oh! ¡vaya hace tiempo que no los veo amigos! - . dijo el joven mirando al lector luciendo sorprendido.

. - realmente ha pasado bastante tiempo y muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos - . comento el albino algo melancólico.

. – supongo que se han de estar preguntando que paso conmigo en estos 6 años que no han sabido de mí - . adivino el albino.

. – bueno pues para empezar después de que aquel hombre me encontrara me ayudo resguardarme de la lluvia y me dio de comer - .explico el albino del como lo ayudaron. - aunque al principio estaba muy desconfiado y bastante alterado por lo que paso antes, pero para alivio mío no era un pedófilo aquel hombre resulto ser buena persona - .dijo el albino con una sonrisa al recordar a aquel hombre que lo ayudo en su momento de mayor necesidad.

. – a la mañana siguiente me pregunto qué fue lo que me paso y yo como agradecimiento por lo que hizo por mi decidí contarle todo, le conté como había sido mi vida en ese entonces y por qué estaba herido cuando me encontró incluido lo que hice, pero para mi sorpresa en lugar de echarme de su hogar el solo dijo que entendía lo que había hecho y que no debía sentir pena o remordimiento por el asesinato que cometí a ese chico que me asalto y me dijo que Detroit la ciudad en la que estábamos era considera una de las ciudades más peligrosas del mundo **(n/a: nunca he ido a Detroit por lo que no sé cómo es en realidad y si ofendo alguien de Detroit mis disculpas recuerden que esto es un fic y está hecho para entretener y esto es para el desarrollo del fic.)** y en ese lugar solo sobrevive el más fuerte por lo que comprendió que era por defensa propia después de todo él me había atacado - . explico el chico albino.

. – francamente me sorprendió lo que había dicho después de todo en ese entonces yo ni siquiera sabía que la ciudad se llamaba Detroit - . hablo con sinceridad el albino de la sorpresa que se llevó en ese momento.

. – pero bueno, al día siguiente me llevo devuelta al orfanato después de decirle como era, cuando nos despedimos me sentí bastante triste después de todo él fue la única persona que me había ayudado y sido amable conmigo en ese momento (suspira), como sea después de la despedida estuve unos pocos días más dentro del orfanato y para mi sorpresa me habían adoptaron, si, lo sé en la actualidad me llamo Lincoln Buttowski - . dijo Lincoln sin emoción al nombrar su apellido con una mirada seria en su rostro

. – realmente odio ese apellido y sobre todo quienes me lo pusieron (mira al lector) en serio chicos las cosas en ese entonces me fueron de mal en peor ya que mis "padres" (hace comillas con los dedos) fueron de las personas más despreciables que he visto en toda mi vida - . dijo con desprecio cargado en su voz al mencionar a sus padres adoptivos.

. – y para rematar tenía un "hermano mayor" que a diferencia de mí el si era de su propia sangre, aunque conociendo a sus padres que francamente pienso que uno de los dos le puso los cuernos al otro ya que no tenían muchas similitudes físicamente hablando - . explico Lincoln cuestionándose lo último en su interior.

. – de igual forma los primeros días fueron por mucho los mejores en el tiempo que yo estuve con ellos porque después de eso las cosas realmente se fueron a la mierda con el pasar de los días - . dijo eso con enojo en su voz.

. – para empezar Brad el que se suponía debía ser mi hermano mayor solo era un patético bully que siempre molestaba a los demás junto sus otros 2 amigos idiotas y que al parecer yo era al más les gustaba de joder ya que no paraban de hacerme la vida imposible desde humillarme hasta golpearme y mis supuestos padres fueron las personas más negligentes que jamás había conocido en toda mi vida ya que casi nunca estaban en casa debido a que estaban en sus maravillosos trabajos que eran ser una famosa doble de riesgo y jugador profesional de ping-pong en serio tampoco es como si fuese la gran cosa (bufido) como sea cuando ellos si estaban en casa solo se la pasaban ignóradome o regañándome por cosas que el estúpido de Brad había hecho para inculparme (frunce el ceño) realmente eran pésimos padres - .termino de decir Lincoln con enojo.

. – (mira al lector) me imagino que ustedes se preguntaran como fue que me libre de ellos, y la respuesta es bastante fácil … los asesine - .dijo en tono frio.

. – Se que estarán pensando, Lincoln matar está mal y aquella vez con ese asaltante fue por defensa propia, a lo que yo respondo y créanme cuando les digo que en ese momento las cosas empeoraban con cada día que pasaba y todo comenzó cuando a mis padres adoptivos se les descubrió haciendo trampa en una competencia saboteando a sus oponentes para ganar y ese pequeño suceso hizo que sus carreras se fueran por los suelos, mis padres en ese entonces eran negligentes conmigo después de que sus carreras se arruinaron ellos me maltrataba para sacar su enojo y frustración, joder en ese entonces no solo tenía que lidiar con Brad sino que también a mis padres abusadores, era increíblemente doloroso para mí y no solo en la forma física sino también en la emocional y la psicológica - .conto Lincoln sin cambiar su tono.

. – créanme que trate de llevarme bien con ellos, realmente lo intente, pero ese desagradable comportamiento era algo insoportable y un día simplemente explote - .dijo en un tono frio.

Lincoln guardo silencio por un momento recordando aquel día hasta que súbitamente otra voz se escuchó en la cabeza de Lincoln.

 **. - = no me digas que sientes pena por esos bastardos = - .** Hablo la voz en un tono burlón.

. – no lo hago y tampoco me interrumpas cuando cuento algo - . dijo Lincoln de forma cortante.

 **. - = ¡Oh! ¡vamos! Tan siquiera podrías acelerar el resumen me estas aburriendo con tu melancolía = - .** La voz se quejo del albino que simplemente no dijo nada y continúo caminando con una cara seria.

 **. - = ¡aahhgg! Si me vas a poner esa cara mejor yo termino el resumen = - .** dijo la voz.

 **. - = ¡Pero antes hay que presentarse como es debido! = - .** dijo animadamente la voz.

Mientras Lincoln seguía su camino con su expresión seria, de repente de la oreja derecha de Lincoln salió una especie de líquido rojo casi negra parecida a la sangre coagulada solo que al salir en lugar de caer al suelo aquel liquido flotaba alrededor de Lincoln con gotas alrededor de él y así se mantuvo por unos segundos flotando alrededor del albino, hasta que rápidamente las gotas se unieron sobre Lincoln rápidamente dándole forma humana.

Cuando la sangre termino de dar forma humana el color sangre empezó a cambiar de colores y una vez que termino un ser con las manos cubriéndole el rostro y de repente. **\- = ¡Soy Bloody Lincoln! = - .** aquel ente quito sus manos revelando un rostro casi igual al de Lincoln solo quitando el hecho de que su rostro era muy pálido con unas venas del mismo líquido que salió del oído de Lincoln, su boca mostrando una sonrisa al más puro estilo IT con cuatro colmillos sobresaliendo y finalmente sus ojos negros con pupilas de color rojo sangre.

Bloody Lincoln era una copia casi idéntica de Lincoln solo diferenciado por las características ya mencionadas, fuera de eso eran idéntico incluso llevaban las mismas ropas.

 **. - = ahora que ya me presente es hora del resumen ("aclarándose la garganta") bueno después de matar a los padres bastardos y hermano bastardo nos encontramos con el tipo de antes bla bla bla nos enseño a pelear bla bla bla conocimos a una adorable loli bla bla bla una secta satánica bla bla bla un grupo de amigos igual a nosotros bla bla bla una sexy maestra pedófila que por la madre tierra agradezco que la hubiéramos conocido bla bla bla una prisión bla bla bla un equipo conformado por locos iguales a nosotros bla bla bla un orfanato bla bla bla niños muertos bla bla bla la muerte del tipo que nos enseñó a pelear bla bla bla la separación del equipo de locos y finalmente aquí estamos ("suspiro") soy muy bueno resumiendo no lo creen = - .** dijo con una rara sonrisa que mezclaba con orgullo y sadismo.

Ante aquel "resumen" si se le puede llamar así Lincoln solo puso los ojos blancos.

 **. - = como sea ya resumí todo ahora deja al narrador descansar y apúrate que ya casi llegamos = - .**

POV. LINCOLN

. – En serio? - . pregunte con una vena resaltando de mi frente

 **. - = Si que no oíste o no hablamos el mismo lenguaje = - .** dijo con sarcasmo en su voz.

Solo suspire para que el parásito dejara de decir sus ocurrencias ya que Bloody en verdad podía ser bastante molesto con se lo proponía.

Seguí el camino un rato más hasta que divisé un letrero que decía "bienvenidos a Royal Woods".

Sonreí al ver que había llegado a mi destino después de todo estuve caminando por un buen tiempo.

 **. - = ¡AL FIN! = - .** Bloody grito de alegría ya que francamente los dos ya nos estábamos aburriendo.

Royal Woods era pueblo bastante grande para los estándares comunes de los pueblos, pero eso no le importaba realmente aun así tenía que encontrar un lugar donde quedarse.

Siguió caminando hasta adentrarse en el pueblo y después de buscar un rato encontró una gasolinera, le dio igual el nombre del lugar y solo entro.

Al entrar se encontró con cualquier otra tienda de mini supermercado busco un periódico local y fue a pagarlo con un viejo de estatura baja y un gran bigote, simplemente pago el periódico y se fue.

Encontré una banca y me senté en ella saque un plumón que traía conmigo, revise el periódico en busca de un apartamento con un precio que pudiera pagar.

. – Joder, esto es más de lo que puedo pagar - . dije con mis abiertos como platos ya que francamente no esperaba ver los absurdamente altos precios de los departamentos.

. - ¡Oh! ¡Vamos un departamento en Detroit costaba por lo menos 3000 dólares este cuesta más de 20000 dólares! - . me queje del precio

 **. - = si recuerdas que esos departamentos de Detroit tenían ese precio porque eran del barrio rojo de la ciudad = - .** Bloody sonrió y su sonrisa solo se amplió más al ver mi expresión.

Me sentí como un estúpido por haber olvidado ese detalle, joder crecer toda tu vida en los lugares más pobres de una gran ciudad te acostumbraba a precios relativamente bajos.

. – (suspiro) supongo tendré que encontrar el barrio más pobre del pueblo - .

 **. - = Tu mismo lo dijiste, así es momento de usar el gerundio que hay que usar el gerundio = - .** Bloody dijo con felicidad en su voz

. – ¿el gerundio? - . pregunte con confusión

 **. - = Si el gerundio que es caminando, andando y trotando y ya le vamos dando = - .** respondió Bloody como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

. - ¿De donde aprendiste eso? - . pregunte

 **. - = De nuestro maestro = - .** respondió con simpleza

Me quede callado un momento, el recuerdo del que me ayudo en innumerables veces recorría mi mente

Realmente extrañaba a su maestro él había sido el único a quien realmente consideraba un padre y el hecho de que había fallecido hace unos pocos años todavía le carcomía la cabeza.

Seguí avanzando sí que realmente me diera cuenta a donde iba al cabo de unos minutos escuche algo que me saco de mis pensamientos.

Al otro lado de la calle vi a 4 niños, 3 de ellos rodeaban al cuarto, el chico rodeado era un chico de color que vestía una camisa a rayas con pantalones negros y llevaba gafas se le veía claramente asustado.

Los otros 3 que claramente intimidaban al chico de gafas parecían ser los típicos bullys y el que resaltaba más era un chico pelirrojo de camisa verde mientras que los otros dos eran básicamente un tipo delgado y un gordo.

Me detuve y simplemente apreté mi puño con enojo al ver a los bullys, normalmente siempre debo de estar calmado o por lo menos de buen ánimo y aun así había cosas que en verdad odiaba y una de esas eran los bullys, así que me dirigí a esos chicos.

Mientras que a mi costado Bloody sonreía de manera sádica mirando a los bullys con desprecio y malicia.

. – Vamos McBride tú sabes la cuota de siempre por pasar por mis dominios - . El pelirrojo hablo con arrogancia mirando al chico de gafas que temblaba de miedo.

. – p-por favor Chandler y-ya t-te d-dije q-que no t-traigo d-dinero - . el chico de gafas tartamudeo con miedo en su voz.

El ahora identificado Chandler sonrió con malicia. – entonces sabes lo que pasara ¿no? - . el chico de color tembló aún mas de miedo mientras veía como el niño gordo y el flaco tronaban sus manos.

Chandler aun con su sonrisa arrogante levanto su puño hacia el chico de gafas que solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego y mientras que la sonrisa de Chandler se borró en el momento en que una mano sostenía su muñeca y sus dos amigos veían a Lincoln sorprendidos de que no lo hallan notado.

. – En verdad los bullys son patéticos, golpear a los débiles para que ellos puedan inflar sus egos es simplemente patético - . hablo Lincoln con una cara seria con un a mirada que expresaba una fría ira mientras que apretaba la muñeca de Chandler que soltó un quejido de dolor.

El chico de gafas abrió sus ojos al escuchar una voz que no conocía y al ver la situación la sorpresa fue su principal emoción.

. - ¿q-quien eres t-tu? - . el pelirrojo pregunto con dificultad ya que Lincoln en verdad apretaba muy fuerte su muñeca tanto que en verdad creía que podía romperse si el albino apretaba más su agarre.

. – eso no es de tu incumbencia - . el albino hablo con un tono serio

Mientras que los secuaces de Chandler finalmente reaccionaron y trataron de golpear a Lincoln y la palabra clave fue intentaron ya que en un parpadeo los niños estaban en el suelo sosteniéndose sus caras mientras inútilmente aguantaban las ganas de llorar y Chandler también estaba tirado en el suelo con un fuerte dolor de espalda y su muñeca.

Mientras que el chico de color parpadeo ya que no había visto nada de lo que había pasado ya que solo vio como hace un segundo los secuaces de Chandler iban a golpear a su defensor y después estaban en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor al igual que Chandler.

Aun así, Chandler después de unos momentos se logro levantar para ordenarles a sus secuaces hacer lo mismo para retirarse y una vez ellos lo hicieron huyeron de ahí, mientras que Chandler juro que esto no se iba a quedar así.

Lincoln se giro para ver al chico de gafas que trataba procesar todo lo que había pasado, el simplemente sonrió con amabilidad y se le acercó.

. – oye ¿estas bien? - . Lincoln pregunto al chico que pareció reaccionar ante su pregunta.

. – s-si - . el chico todavía tartamudeo mirando sorprendido a Lincoln

. - ¿Cómo te llamas? - . Lincoln pregunto.

. – C-Clyde y ¿tu? – dijo y pregunto el ahora identificado Clyde.

. - Soy Lincoln un gusto - . le extendió la mano.

. – Igualmente Lincoln y gracias por salvarme - . Clyde le agradeció.

. – No te preocupes simplemente odio a las personas que intimidan a otros - . respondió Lincoln restándole importancia.

. – Oye ¿eres nuevo no es así? Nunca e visto tu rostro aquí - . Clyde le pregunto con curiosidad.

Lincoln solo asintió. – Asi es, llegue al pueblo hace unas cuantas horas - .

. – Oh ya veo y vienes de visita o planeas mudarte - . Clyde interrogo al albino.

. - Bueno planeo quedarme aquí por un tiempo - . Lincoln respondió.

. – oye sabes ¿qué hora es? - . Clyde pregunto a Lincoln ya que recordó que estaba regresando a casa cuando Chandler lo había visto, lo mas seguro es que sus padres estarían muy preocupados por el.

. – Son las 4:57 - . Lincoln respondió sacando su celular que un amigo le había hecho para él.

. - ¡OH NO! ¡MIS PADRES DEBEN DE ESTAR MUY PREOCUPADOS POR MI! - . se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde a su casa.

. – Lincoln muchas gracias por ayudarme pero tengo que irme - . Clyde se apresuro a decir pero antes de Salir corriendo para su casa Lincoln lo detuvo.

. – Oye Clyde te tengo una pregunta rápida - .

. – si ¿Qué es? - . pregunto con curiosidad y ansiedad.

. – quisiera saber donde esta el barrio rojo del pueblo - .

. – ¿El barrio rojo? porque querrías ir allí, mis padres dicen que no debo ir ahí nunca ya que es demasiado peligroso -. pregunto con preocupación por lo que Lincoln querría ir hacer allá.

. – Nada realmente solo para saber los lugares que debo evitar - . mintió Lincoln pues quería ver si ahí podía encontrar un apartamento donde alojarse.

El chico de color se calmó y le indico donde estaba para después despedirse e irse.

Lincoln sonrió pues ahora sabia a donde dirigirse para ver un apartamento.

 **. - = ¿Por qué no mataste a esos niñatos? Después de todo serían unas basuras menos en el mundo = - .** pregunto Bloody con molestia en su voz.

. – Ya olvidaste porque vinimos aquí en primer lugar ¿verdad? - .

 **. - = Oh, si nuestra "redición" no es así = - .** Bloody lo dijo con claro sarcasmo en su voz solo para después bufar.

 **. - = sabes muy bien que solo te engañas a ti mismo pero como sea vayamos a donde se encuentra la demás basura humana = - .**

Lincoln no dijo nada, pero aun así se dirigió a la dirección que le había indicado Clyde y al cabo de unos 20 minutos se encontró con el barrio rojo de Royal Woods.

POV. LINCOLN

Cuando entre en lo que seria la zona mas pobre de Royal Woods y no sorprendí cuando vi los edificios, hogares y establecimientos en malas condiciones, aun así continúe mi búsqueda después de todo la pobreza no era algo que no hubiera visto antes y aun así lo que veía no era lo peor que había visto aunque eso no significa que me guste ver a las personas vivir en la calle.

Pase un tiempo tratando de encontrar un departamento o un lugar en el que pudiera vivir. Continúe buscando un rato y mejor decidí preguntar.

En la esquina mire unas mujeres, eran 3 hermosas mujeres (cabe destacar) en total, eran una rubia, una pelinegra y una castaña con atuendos bastantes reveladores.

Me di cuenta de su oficio, pero aun así me les acerque, Ellas al observar que me dirigía hacia ellas pusieron una cara picara, supongo que me encontraron atractivo de igual forma fui con una sonrisa amable.

. – Hola bellas damas les podría pedir una favor - . pregunte de forma amable.

. – Lo que quieras guapo - . La pelinegra me dijo aun con su sonrisa pícara.

. – Podrían indicarme un condominio de departamentos aquí por favor -. pregunte a las chicas que se sorprendieron y me miraron con asombre y leve decepción, pero aun así me contestaron de forma amable.

Después de que esas hermosas mujeres me dijeran la ubicación de un condominio de departamento me despedí de ellas y me dirigí allí.

Al llegar observé un edificio de 5 pisos que con solo observarlo me di cuenta que había pasado por mejores días. De todas formas, entre allí y al hacerlo solo se remarco el hecho de que ese lugar había pasado por días mejores.

Fui hacia la recepción para ver a una anciana con una gran nariz con unos anteojos algo rotos que vestía un vestido morado que se encontraba leyendo el periódico.

. – Disculpe - . La llame y ella solo me miro.

. – ¿Que deseas joven? - . la anciana me pregunto amablemente.

. – Quisiera rentar un departamento - .

. - ¿Y tus padres? - . Me pregunto con una ceja alzada

. – Soy huérfano - . Le respondí y la señora solo se me quedo viendo.

. – Serian 3000 dólares - . Al final ella solo se encogió de hombros y me dijo el precio.

Me sorprendí un poco, pero al igual que ella me encogí de hombros, pasaron unos minutos en donde page el apartamento y la anciana me dio mi llave.

Mi apartamento estaba en el ultimo piso y al llegar observe su interior.

El apartamento era mas un cuarto y no lo decía porque era pequeño, sino que prácticamente todo se reducía a ese cuarto una pequeña cocina, un retrete y al lado el lavamanos y una cama era básicamente todo lo que se encontraba en su apartamento.

Me encogí de hombros ese lugar me servía tenia todo lo que necesitaba y de todas formas no se iba a quejar el de pequeño después de matar a sus padres adoptivos hubiera preferido este lugar antes de vivir en la calle como lo había hecho hasta que su maestro lo encontró.

Empecé a desempacar mis cosas hasta que observe algo que me dejo sorprendido ya que francamente hubiera deseado no volver a ver más.

. - ¿Por qué esto esta aquí? - . no le pregunte a nadie realmente ya que lo dije más a mí mismo.

 **. - = Yo la metí en tu mochila = - .** Bloody revelo y Lincoln solo lo volteo a ver con una expresión de duda.

 **. – = No debería de sorprenderte y la razón es la misma que te dije la noche antes de irnos de Detroit (Sonrió de manera maliciosa) y como dije aquella vez solo encontraras la verdadera paz cuando tu (Apunta hacia Lincoln) y Yo, ¡NOS VOLVAMOS UNO! - .** Bloody casi grito cuando su sonrisa se volvió una de excitación mientras que sus ojos rojos sangre se iluminaban aun mas mientras que a la vez los de Lincoln se volvía rojos sangre al igual que los de Bloody.

Lincoln solo aparto la mirada de su otro yo para ver el objeto que sostenía, una mascara en forma de un tigre sin boca, pero al parpadear vi su mascara empapada de sangre al igual que sus manos.

Al volver a parpadear la sangre ya no estaba.

. – ("suspiro") - . Lincoln suspiro y miro a la ventana al ver al sol del atardecer.

Para el esta oportunidad de una nueva vida era algo que no iba a desaprovechar.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

YYYY nos volvemos a ver que les pareció el capitulo les gusto, les encanto ,les fascino que bueno.

Ahora veamos los puntos importantes del capitulo

1.- Antes que nada a Lincoln, En el prologo el era un niño de 7 años y ahora un adolescente de 13 y el pobre realmente la paso mal en su mometo ya que el "resumen" de Bloody en casi todo lo que menciono salio realmente mal quiero decir la vida de Lincoln en detroit fue el 55% malas experiencias y momentos mientra que el otro 45% fue lo único bueno que el disfruto por lo que esta bastante jodido y para dejar en claro lo joodido que esta con decirle que la apariencia de Bloody refleja el estado mental y emocional de Lincoln y ya ustedes me dejan sus opiniones en los reviews.

2.-En cuanto a Bloody Lincoln no es su lado malvado o algo por el estilo sino es algo mas y eso lo verán conforme avance el fic y solo les diré eso para no arruinarles las sorpresas.

Bueno eso seria todo por hoy ya nos veremos en una siguiente actualización.

Se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki BYE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos de nuevo soy Dark-Mask-Uzumaki con una nueva actualización de este fic que ya buena falta hacia pero bueno pasemos a los Review.**

 **Reviews:**

 **: Gracias :-D. Un Saludo**

 **t10507: Bueno que es lo que Lincoln hará se dirá en este capitulo así que lo que un saludo.**

 **eltioRob95: Me alegra que te agrade Bloody Lincoln aunque por el momento no trato de compáralo a Nega. Un Saludo.**

 **J0nas Nagera: 1.-XD. 2.- Por el salto temporal tenia que hacerlo debido a que quería que el pasado de Lincoln se fuera revelando por flashbacks (que por cierto hay uno en este cap) y en cuanto a Lincoln solo es cuestión de que se habrá mas a las personas que conocerá en Royal Woods y con Bloody ya tenia planeado que no fuese un desvarió mental de hecho es mas de lo que en verdad parece. 3.- Me agrada que te gustara el como apareció Clyde ya que por el momento se presentaran algunos personajes de esta manera y con sus hermanas ya lo veras ;D y en cuanto a Chandler nunca me agrado por lo que fue satisfactorio hacer que Lincoln lo maltratar un poco je je :D. 4.- Lincoln hace lo que le da la regalada gana XD. Un Saludo.**

 **Sin mas relleno comenzamos, nos vemos al final del capitulo.**

"Capitulo 2"

. – personaje hablando - .

. – (personaje pensando o acciones de personajes) - .

 **. – = personaje desconocido/ente hablando = - .**

 **. – = (personaje desconocido/ente hablando) = - .**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

. – 48,49 y 50 - . termino de contar Lincoln el dinero que tenia en la mano mientras caminaba por la acera con tranquilidad.

. – ¿hmm? Ah hola, tiempo sin vernos amigos - . saludo Lincoln al espectador de manera despreocupada.

. – bueno yo he estado bien desde que llegue a royal Woods hace dos semanas - . comento sin cambiar su tono.

. – aunque tuve que gastar todo el dinero que me quedaba para comprar comida y otros suministros sobre todo de limpieza ya que mi departamento era un asco y bueno tenerlo limpio no cuesta nada **. - = solo 400 dolares = - .** Lincoln ignoro a bloody para seguir hablando.

. – y como me quede sin dinero empecé a trabajar para así pagar la renta y hasta el momento he hecho algunos trabajos como podar el césped de alguien, reparar algunas cosas u otra cosa depende que es lo quieren - .

 **. – y a sido ¡taaaaaannnn aburrrriiiddooo! - . se quejo bloody de repente**

. – hmf ahórrame tus comentarios - . le dijo Lincoln a bloody

 **. - ¡Oh vamos Lincoln! ¡sabes que todavía no nos hemos acostumbramos del todo estar en este pueblo sin nada de crimen o basuras las cual poder matar! - . se siguió quejando Bloody.**

De hecho, Bloody Lincoln tenía un punto después de todo Lincoln estuvo investigando que tanto crimen había en Royal Woods y cuando lo averiguo se sorprendió ya que Royal Woods no tenia casi nada de crimen mas que simples ladrones, una que otra pandilla o mejor dicho grupos de adolescentes haciendo vandalismo y finalmente la prostitución, aunque si Lincoln era honesto consigo mismo no era algo que le molestara después de todo pobre idiota o idiotas que intentaran hacerle algo.

. – admito que todavía no me acostumbro a esto pero es agradable tener tranquilidad - .

 **. - = (bufido) lo que sea = - .**

Lincoln siguió caminando hasta que un par de niños pasaron corriendo a su lado y Lincoln se les quedo mirando un rato recordando cierto suceso de su antiguo estilo de vida.

. – niños eh - . se dijo así mismo

 **. - = solo carne fresca = - . Bloody lo dijo con malicia en su voz y una mirada divertida.**

Lincoln sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese recuerdo de su cabeza y continuo su recorrido.

Unos cuantos minutos de caminar su mirada capto el parque de Royal Woods.

. – no me caería mal una caminata por la naturaleza - . se dijo así mismo y se encamino al parque.

POV. Lincoln

Al entrar vi a algunas familias caminar por ahí con niños corriendo de un lado a otro jugando entre ellos con alguna que otra persona llevando a pasear a sus mascotas.

Comencé a caminar por el parque disfrutando el sonido de las aves cantando y el aire fresco que inundaba mis pulmones, en verdad disfrutaba esto después de años inhalando el aire contaminado de Detroit era realmente un placer para nosotros esto.

Cerré mis ojos sintiendo como el aire golpeaba mi cara con una suave brisa que movía mi pelo mientras seguía caminando sin preocupación alguna después de todo a personas como el le encantaban sentir la naturaleza a su alrededor y por ende a la madre tierra.

Estuve así por unos minutos hasta que escuché algo, era como alguien intentando respira, aunque era mucho mas bajo para un humano por lo cual debía de ser algún animal.

La curiosidad gano por lo que me dirigí al lugar donde escuchaba esas respiraciones y al cruzar por unos arbustos observé una rana con una gran cabeza pero que alrededor su cuello llevaba el plástico de six packs **(n/a: la de las cervezas)** evitando que respirara adecuadamente.

La mire por un momento para luego dirigir la mirada a la pequeña fuente detrás de la cual estaba la rana, esta estaba llena de otras basuras como envolturas, latas u otros plásticos como el que estaba ahogando al pequeño anfibio.

Ver eso me molesto en verdad me molesto ya que no soportaba la contaminación después de todo crecer en una ciudad plagada de contaminación hizo que simplemente odiara ver eso.

 **. - = humanos patéticos, solo sirven para conducir al planeta a su destrucción = - . Hablando con mas desprecio en su voz de lo que era costumbre bloody despotrico mas al humano y sus acciones irresponsables para con su planeta.**

Estuve de acuerdo con bloody por más veces que discutiéramos siempre estábamos de acuerdo al final.

Volví mi atención al pequeño anfibio en el suelo tratando de respirar y decidí ayudarlo.

POV. Normal

Lincoln tomo al anfibio en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha levantaba su dedo índice y usando una de sus uñas parecidas a garras corto el plástico que evitaba la respiración al animal.

El pequeño animal pareció soltar un suspiro para luego inhalar aire y repetir la acción unas cuantas veces más.

Cuando dejo de hacerlo observo a Lincoln con lo mas parecido a gratitud y soltó un CROAC como una especie de gracias.

Lincoln al ver la mirada del sapo recordó la primera vez que había visto un sapo.

(flashback)

La noche era fría como de costumbre en la grande Detroit para después ubicarse en un lugar en especifico

Lo que parecía el interior de una tienda de mascotas donde el silencio reinaba y los animales dormían tranquilamente.

Cada estante en el que se ubicaba una especie de animal como perros, gatos, aves y los reptiles como las lagartijas, ranas y una gran serpiente cada especie de animal descansaba tranquilamente hasta que de repente un cuerpo salió volando rompiendo la gran ventana que estaba en ese establecimiento para luego chocar contra la pared alarmando a los animales.

La persona arrojada cayo de manera pesada al suelo y el sujeto sintió como tres costillas se rompían junto con la sangre corriendo por su frente y el sabor cobrizo en su boca.

Era un tipo con un elegante traje negro que en estos momentos tenía cortes y algunos pedazos de cristales en su traje.

El sujeto intento ponerse de pie, pero lo más que pudo fue recostarse en la pared en la que había sido arrojado.

Las miradas de todos los animales estaban en el mientras que los perros le ladraban, los gatos maullaban y así cada animal hizo su típico sonido eso hasta que se escucharos algunos vidrios siendo pisados y ahí cada sonido paro y el sujeto de traje prácticamente su corazón casi se detuvo por el miedo que lo invadía sintiendo sus huevos en su garganta.

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron el alzo su mirada para ver a un albino con una mascara de tigre sin boca vestido con unas botas negras con unos pantalones negros, un cinturón táctico donde llevaba algunos cuchillos u otros bolsillos con fundas en cada pierna donde estaban dos pistolas, una camisa roja como la sangre al igual que sus guantes y un gran abrigo con capucha color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

El albino le dedico una mirada indiferente al tipo herido que sintió un fuerte escalofrió por la mirada dirigida a él.

. – ¿y bien? ¿ya vas hablar? - . la voz del albino se escucho distorsionada pero aun así se oía la fría indiferencia en su voz.

El tipo no dijo nada estaba demasiado asustado como para hablar.

Y luego de unos segundos que le parecieron eternos al tipo herido el enmascarado puso su pie en el pecho de este y poniendo un poco de fuerza hizo que el sujeto se retorciera de dolor.

. – p-p-par-ra - . hablo con mucha dificultad le costaba respirar con el pie del enmascarado en su pecho.

El albino se detuvo y le dedico una mirada al sujeto con sus indiferentes ojos rojos y este hablo con nerviosismo.

. – D-David s-se encuentra en el almacén 201 dos cuadras después del aeropuerto - . le dijo todo al albino

El albino se arrodillo para estar a la altura del herido hombre. – es bueno saber eso - . después de decir eso en un rápido movimiento el enmascarado le rompió el cuello al sujeto que dejo de moverse.

Levantándose el albino estuvo apunto de retirarse hasta que sintió las miradas sobre él y los corazones latiendo con fuerza y con mucha rapidez.

El enmascarado observo a los animales que lo miraban con mucha atención con sus cuerpos tensos como si vieran a un depredador que los atacaría en cualquier momento.

En especifico el albino vio a las ranas que lo observaban lo miraban con tanta atención que no parpadeaban.

Al lado del albino donde nadie que no fuera el albino podía ver estaba otro enmascarado exactamente igual.

 **. – = Je = - .** fue lo único que dijo aquel ente que el albino a pesar de no ver su cara sabia que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

. – hmm - . el albino se retiro de la tienda con una mirada indiferente.

El enmascarado todavía tenia que hacer que más cabezas rodaran por lo que se dirigió al almacén que el tipo le había dicho.

(fin flashback)

Todavía le parecía sorprenderte ver esa mirada de gratitud que el anfibio le dedicaba comparada con la de las ranas de aquella vez que lo veían con mucha precaución.

 **. - = que tal si hacemos sopa de rana = - . bloody le sugirió a Lincoln.**

Pero para salvación del anfibio otra voz se escuchó con pasos apresurados.

 **. - = ¡BRINQUITOS! = - .** una voz femenina se escuchó llamando a la rana que junto con Lincoln observo de donde venia.

Era una niña rubia entre lo años que vestía un overol azul con una camisa verde y una gorra roja que corría hacia Lincoln mirando a la rana con preocupación en su rostro un poco sucio.

 **. - = ¡Brinquitos donde estabas, te he estado buscando como loca! = - .** La rana soltó un croac feliz y salto de la mano de Lincoln hacia los brazos de la pequeña que abrazo al anfibio con fuerza, pero con cuidado de no lastimar al animal.

 **. - = me tenias preocupada, brinquitos cuando saltaste a esos arbustos y luego no te encontré = - .**

. – supongo que esa rana es tu mascota ¿no? - . Lincoln le dijo a la niña rubia quien pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

 **. - = y ¿tu eres? = - .** la rubia le pregunto con desconfianza.

. – es descortés preguntarle a alguien su nombre cuando tu no te has presentado - . le respondió con tranquilidad.

. - ¡oh! Bueno lo siento soy Lana - . la ahora identificada Lana le dijo su nombre con algo de vergüenza en su voz.

. – soy Lincoln, un gusto Lana - . la niña le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto.

. – bueno supongo que fuiste tu quien encontró a brinquitos ¿no es así? (Lincoln solo asintió) en verdad te lo agradezco por un momento pensé que había perdido a brinquitos para siempre - . Lana le agradeció a Lincoln.

. – no es nada aunque, te sugiero que tengas mas cuidado con tu mascota ya que la encontré con basura alrededor de su cuello evitando que respirara - . al escuchar eso Lana jadeo pensando que si no hubiera sido por Lincoln su amada rana mascota pudo haber muerto.

Lincoln volteo a ver la fuente llena de basura y comenzó a recogerla y viendo esto la pequeña rubia le ayudo al albino a limpiar la fuente como agradecimiento por haber ayudado a brinquitos.

Cuando la fuente quedo sin basura Lincoln estuvo apunto de despedirse de la pequeña Lana hasta que ella hablo antes de él.

. – oye Lincoln ¿quisieras jugar conmigo y brinquitos? - . El albino estuvo apunto de declinar hasta que vio los ojos suplicantes de Lana.

. – esta bien - . hablo con resignación en su voz.

La pequeña rubiecita al escuchar la respuesta comenzó a saltar de la emoción junto con su rana que a simple vista se veía feliz.

Y tal como propuso la niña comenzó a jugar con el albino durante una hora donde se detuvieron a charlar

. – Fue cuando volví a reparar a vanzilla - . le termino de contar la niña todas las veces que había reparado la van de su familia, el albino solo escuchaba con atención escuchando todo lo que hablaba la niña y de vez en cuando hacia uno que otro comentario.

. – ya veo y por todo lo que me has contado eres una gran mecánica a pesar de tu edad ¿verdad? - . la niña solo asintió con orgullo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

. – eso es sorprendente aunque yo también se alguna que otra cosa de mecánica - . le comento Lincoln a lo que a la pequeña solo se le iluminaron sus ojos.

Lincoln le hablo que en alguna ocasión al igual que ella reparo uno que otro vehículo y de que una vez había construido una motocicleta desde cero.

Claro que eso emociono muchísimo a la pequeña mecánica quien le pidió que le contara mas aunque para su desgracia algo o mejor dicho alguien vino a arruinar el momento.

 **. - = ¡LANA! = - .** se escucho una voz chillona y aguda gritarle a la rubia quien solo maldijo a la persona que había llegado en ese momento.

Lincoln solo observo a la recién llegada.

Era una niña prácticamente igual físicamente hablando a Lana, pero en cuanto a vestimenta eran prácticamente polos opuestos ya que Lana vestía una rompa bastante casual y algo sucia pero la niña rubia igual a Lana tenia puesto un vestido rosa bastante brillante con una tiara sobre su cabello lacio bastante cuidado y arreglado con una cara igual a la rubia mecánica solo que con maquillaje y con cara de pocos amigos.

 **. - = ¡LANA! ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?! - .** le grito la rubia recién llegada a la otra rubia.

. – ugh podrías bajar el volumen tus gritos son un dolor de cabeza, Lola - . le dijo lana cubriéndose las orejas haciendo una mueca de dolor claro que la otra rubia no le gusto lo que dijo la rubia mecánica.

. - ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE MUJER?! - . La nombrada Lola le grito con enojo a la Lana la cual también se enojó.

. - ¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE PRINCESA! - . Lana le grito a su gemela.

. - ¡SI SERAS! - . Justo antes de que ambas se abalanzaran para pelear Lincoln las detuvo.

. – ¡oigan niñas no peleen! - .

 **. - = ¡y si se pelean déjenos ir por palomitas! = - .** Para suerte de Lincoln él era el único que podía ver y escuchar a bloody.

. - ¡y tu ¿quién eres?! - . mas que una pregunta Lola exigió el nombre de Lincoln, pero antes de que el albino contestara Lana lo hizo por él.

. - ¡Oye no molestes a Lincoln! - . Lana lo "defendió" y eso solo hizo enojar más a Lola.

. - ¡No te hable a ti Lana! - . y ahí la pelea se avivo mas de lo que ya estaba y Lincoln solo suspiro.

Las gemelas pelearon durante un tiempo hasta que el albino logro detener la pelea y Lana le presento a su gemela a Lincoln quien a decir vedad no se sorprendía de que fueran gemelas se notaba el parecido de ellas a kilómetros claro que eso solo en parecido físico fuera de ahí eran completamente diferentes.

Al final la razón por la cual Lola buscaba a su gemela era para avisarle que ya se tenían que ir por lo que con mucha tristeza Lana tuvo que despedirse del albino.

. – oye Lincoln ¿te volveremos a ver? - . le pregunto una cabizbaja Lana con brinquitos en el bolsillo de su overol.

. – claro, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver - . Le respondió Lincoln con un tono amable.

La pequeña rubiecita se animó por lo dicho por el albino mientras que Lincoln le quitaba la gorra y despeinaba los cabellos rubios de Lana para después volverle a poner la gorra todo esto mientras que Lola observaba todo con impaciencia.

Al final las rubias se fueron dejando a Lincoln solo mientras el albino procedía a retirarse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tal parecía que el encuentro con la pequeña mecánica le había animado el día y algo le decía que las volvería a ver tanto a la pequeña mecánica e incluso su gemela con complejo de princesa.

 **. - = Las volveremos a ver a las dos = - . Bloody le susurro en el oído a Lincoln quien ya sabia el algo que le decía que las volvería a ver.**

(Mientras en otro lado)

Lana y Lola se subieron en una van y adentro las esperaba una mujer mayor.

 **. – = ¿Que tal les fue niñas? = - .** les pregunto a ambas gemelas con un tono maternal.

. – ¡bien mamá hoy Brinquitos y yo hicimos un nuevo amigo! - . le dijo una entusiasmada Lana a su madre mientras levantaba a brinquitos el cual solo hizo croac y Lola simplemente bufaba molesta.

. – Me alegra tanto querida - . le dijo la madre de Lana y Lola, Rita Loud.

. – bueno será mejor apresurarnos su padre ya debe tener lista la cena - . con eso dicho Rita encendió el carro y condujo a su casa.

(fin del capítulo)

 **YYYYYYYY Terminamos.**

 **Ahora puntos importantes del capitulo.**

 **1\. - Apareció el primer falshback del fic y cabe destacar que mostró bastante claro que era lo que Lincoln hacia en detroit y en cuanto su atuendo lo hice lo mas mercenario y anti-héroe que me imaginaba espero haberlo descrito bien.**

 **2\. - Aparecieron dos hermanitas de Lincoln teniendo mas protagonismo Lana y debo de admitir que tenia algo planeado para Lola pero decidí dejarlo para otro capitulo ya eventualmente pasara también apareció Rita aunque para ella ya tendrá su momento cuando Lincoln finalmente haga una visita a la casa Loud.**

 **3\. - Esto no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo en si es solo un aviso que en esta historia va a ser la que mas actualice ya que tengo planeado que los capítulos duren entre 3000 a 5000 palabras para poder traerlos lo mas pronto posible y ya yo avisare cuando vaya a actualizar otro fic.**

 **Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo y solo espero su opinión en los review sin mas se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki** **BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos soy Dark-Mask-Uzumaki trayéndoles una nueva actualización y un pequeño aviso.**

 **Primero que nada me puse en chinga para poder traerles este capitulo ya que mañana empieza mi periodo de exámenes por lo que no podre actualizar hasta dentro de dos semanas y la actualización que tenia planeada hacer de "The TV Lost House" se retrasara un poco debido a que estoy corto de tiempo.**

 **Pero por ahora los dejo con los review y el capitulo**

 **Review:**

 **Hisworld39: gracias amigo aquí esta la siguiente parte. Un saludo**

 **t10507: Gracias amigo saludos**

 **J0nas Nagera: No te preocupes de todas maneras la iba a retomar tarde o temprano. De cierta manera si me base en Venom para crear a Bloody. Supongo que si hice a Lana un poco descuidada je je. Para lo que tenia planeado con Lola pienso que seria mejor para hacer que Lincoln y Lola tengan un vinculo. Un saludo**

 **si mas relleno el capitulo.**

"Capitulo 3"

. – personaje hablando - .

. – (personaje pensando o acciones de personajes) - .

 **. – = personaje desconocido/ente hablando = - .**

 **. – = (personaje desconocido/ente hablando) = - .**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lincoln estaba caminando por la calle tranquilamente mientras silbaba una melodía con las manos en sus bolsillos.

. – (silbido) ¿hm? Oh hola ¿cómo están amigos? - . Lincoln le pregunto al lector mientras seguía con las manos en los bolsillos.

. – yo simplemente busco algún lugar donde pueda trabajar para ganar algo de plata, ya saben estoy pobre y pues la renta no se paga sola - .

 **. - = Ya llevamos 3 horas buscando a alguien que nos contrate a parte de que estamos super aburridos, neta nada interesante pasa en este pueblo o que = - .** bloody se quejo de la falta de trabajo, aunque viéndolo con lógica quien estaría contratando jóvenes de trece años cuando estos deberían estar en la escuela.

. – odio darte la razón ya que esto es realmente aburrido pero tampoco puedes decir que no pasan cosas interesantes en Royal Woods quiero decir acaso esperabas que pasaran cosas como un tipo perturbador dando llamadas anónimas a un niño con problemas familiares, imbéciles cruzando universos como si no fuera nada o muchas relaciones incestuosas - . después de decir todo esto Lincoln y bloody por alguna razón inexplicable sintieron muchísima ironía.

 **. - = no, pero estamos nosotros y eso ya cuenta como cualquier cosa que hallas dicho = - .** dando su clásica sonrisa sádica bloody hablo con seguridad en su voz.

Lincoln tuvo que volver a darle la razón al ente de su cabeza o como le gustaba llamarlo "parasito sangriento".

Después de unos minutos de caminar Lincoln vislumbro un lugar que llamo su atención.

. – buffet Franco-Mexicano Jean Juan - . Lincoln leyó el nombre del establecimiento con curiosidad.

. – que nombre más extravagante - . comento a nadie en particular

 **. - = esto se ve mas mexicano que otra cosa realmente = - .** bloody comento con un tono de voz aburrido al igual que su mirada.

Lincoln hecho un vistazo a los carteles que estaban pegados en las ventas.

. – "Se busca alguien que haga el aseo durante unos días, pago de 150 dólares " - . Ante lo que Lincoln acababa de leer solo dio una sonrisa al ver una oportunidad de ganar dinero.

Entrando al establecimiento su sonrisa se borro al ver que el lugar se parecía a un restaurante donde él había estado en su estancia en Detroit y bueno no fue precisamente para ordenar comida.

Llegando al mostrador Lincoln toco la campana que se encontraba en el escritorio para que alguien pudiera atenderlo, no paso mucho para que alguien llegara a atenderlo.

. - ¡Bienvenido al buffet Franco-Mexicano Jean Juan! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte joven? - . Con una gran sonrisa apareció ante Lincoln un hombre de mediana edad moreno y un gran mostacho vestido con unos pantalones grises y una camisa abotonada de color amarillo con rayas naranjas.

. – buenas tardes vine para el trabajo de mantenimiento - . explico Lincoln con una sonrisa amable

. – oh - . es señor pareció desanimarse un poco pero aun así asintió y le hizo una seña a Lincoln para que lo siguiera.

. – esta bien niño te doy el trabajo - . Lincoln se animó por esa declaración y continúo siguiendo al señor del bigote.

. – pero te aviso que el que hacía esto antes que tú se enfermó justamente por lo que te voy a poner a hacer… y eso es (ambos pasan a la cocina del establecimiento) lavar los platos acumulados de los bufets de las ultimas 3 semanas - . cuando Lincoln vio la cantidad de platos sucios con algunos rastros de comida y… esas ¿eran larvas y gusanos?

Lincoln vio eso con asco, pero aun así decidió seguir con el trabajo sorprendiendo al dueño del restaurante para que este suspirara y se retirara de la cocina.

Mientras Lincoln se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa y decidiera no ponerse los guantes de goma por que también se veían en pésimo estado, bloody estaba mirando las decoraciones del lugar para después poner una sonrisa maliciosa al recordar algunas cosas que hacían en Detroit.

(flashback)

' _ **Hace 1 año y 2 meses.'**_

La noche en detroit era fría con nubes tapando las nubes y las estrellas, vemos un restaurante de aspecto chino que respondía al nombre del "dragón dorado" donde afuera de este se estacionaban algunas camionetas negras que a simple vista parecían relucientes.

De las camionetas salieron algunos hombres que vestían con trajes negros los hombres rodeaban una camioneta en particular la que se había estacionado enfrente al establecimiento y de esta salía un hombre alto, calvo con pequeños tatuajes en su cara vestido con un traje gris bastante elegante.

El sujeto caminaba con una mirada seria hacia el establecimiento donde entro con la mitad de sus guardias la otra mitad se posicionaron alrededor del establecimiento vigilando que nadie entrara a este.

Dentro del lugar el hombre de traje gris vio como otros dos grupos de personas vigilaban la única mesa donde otras dos personas estaban sentadas uno vestía de manera bastante casual con ropas deportivas y gorra con una mirada impaciente mientras el otro vestía de forma mas formal de un traje azul y sombrero de copa como un típico mafioso que tenia una cara de absoluta seriedad.

Ambos hombres voltearon a ver al recién llegado que los miraba con una cara estoica.

. – hasta que por fin llegas Vladimir - . se quejo el tipo de la gorra al ahora identificado Vladimir.

. – lamento el retraso es solo que tuvo unos inconvenientes que tuve que atender - . explico Vladimir cortésmente a los dos hombres.

El del gorra solo bufo con molestia mientras que el del sombrero no cambio su cara seria.

. - bueno ahora que llegaste Vladimir podríamos hablar de lo que nos interesa ¿verdad? - . dijo el tipo del sombrero.

. – por supuesto señor Matteo y señor Thomas - . los mencionados solo asintieron para que después Vladimir se sentase en la mesa mientras los tres individuos comenzaban a hablar.

Lo que ninguno sabia era que desde otro edificio cerca del restaurante estaba la figura de un albino enmascarado.

. - Águila ¿me copias? - . el albino llamo desde un comunicador en su oreja.

 **. - = Si, Tigre te copio = - .** Hablo una voz femenina desde el comunicador.

. –Bien entonces Lagarto ¿me copias? - .

 **. - = Si tigrecito = - .** otra voz femenina contesto con un tono juguetón.

. – Perfecto, solo desháganse de los guardias y yo me encargo de los bastardos dentro del restaurante - . ordeno a sus compañeras

 **. - = ¡Oh! ¡Linc te llevas toda la diversión! = - .** La voz de "Lagarto" sonó con un puchero.

 **. - = ¿De qué diversión hablas? si ninguno de los que están en ese restaurante representan una amenaza para cualquiera de nosotros = - . "** Águila" hablo con aburrimiento en su voz.

 **. - = ¡Eso ya lo sé!, ¡cuando digo diversión me refiero a destripar a esas escorias! = - . "** Lagarto" lo dijo como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

. – chicas solo hagan lo que les pido que todavía tengo que preparar la cena para el equipo - . "Tigre" hablo con cansancio en su voz

 **. – = Harás lasaña ¿verdad? = - .**

. – sí - .

Después de que 'tigre' dijera eso vio como varios los guardias caían al suelo producto de las balas en sus cabezas mientras que los otros guardias antes de que pudieran dar una advertencia a los que se encontraban dentro fueron golpeados por un borrón negro con un poco de verde.

. – en verdad les gusta mi lasaña - . sin esperar a recibir respuesta "Tigre" corrió y salto a otro edificio y así con otros dos hasta llegar a la azotea del restaurante.

Agachándose en una pequeña ventana que dejaba vislumbrar el interior del restaurante donde "Tigre" vio a Vladimir, Matteo y Thomas discutir sobre algo que al albino no le interesaba.

Dentro del restaurante los lideres de diferentes facciones discutían acaloradamente.

. – ¡Señores les pido que por favor reconsideren mi propuesta! - . Vladimir trato de hacer que los otros dos hombres sentados en la misma mesa para que cambiaran su opinión acerca de su propuesta.

. - ¡Y NOSOTROS YA LA RECHAZAMOS! ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES ESO?! - . Thomas le grito a Vladimir ya perdiendo su paciencia para con la insistencia del hombre calvo.

. - ¡Pero esta podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de acabar con esas… - .

. - ¡Cállate muchacho ninguno de nosotros dos va a aceptar esa propuesta tan estúpida! - . Matteo hablaba con un tono incluso más serio.

. – ¡Pero! - .

. - ¡Nada de peros lo que tu propones es un absoluto suicidio y no pienso arriesgar a mis hombres solo por tus rencores hacia esas cosas! - .

. - ¡Tu mejor que nadie deberías saber de primera mano lo peligrosos que son ¿no?! - . esta vez Thomas le recrimino a Vladimir lo estúpido de su plan

Vladimir ya frustrado con la negatividad de los dos hombres hacia su plan iba a volver a intentar cuando un cuerpo callo del techo directo a la mesa que se rompió y donde los tres se levantaron inmediatamente.

Los lideres de distintas facciones se alejaron considerablemente mientras sacaban sus armas junto a todos los guardias.

Finalmente "Tigre" se levanto de forma lenta mientras que los ojos de todos se abrían con sorpresa y algunos otros con miedo al ver al albino con mascara de tigre.

Cuando todos salieron de la sorpresa apuntaron directamente hacia 'tigre' que no se movió en lo más mínimo.

Un largo e incomodo silencio se hizo presente durante un minuto entero donde ni 'tigre' ni los mafiosos hicieron un movimiento.

. – Entonces empiezan ustedes o yo - . "Tigre" lo dijo con mucha indiferencia que causo a algunos de los guardias se incomodaran bastante.

Con un grito de furia y una mirada cargada de odio, Vladimir disparo primero lo que ocasiono que todos siguieran su ejemplo comenzando a disparar a "tigre".

Por su parte "Tigre" esquivo cada bala con bastante precisión durante unos segundos hasta que a una gran velocidad el albino enmascarado corriera hacia uno de los guardias y le rompiera el cuello antes de que este reaccionara.

Después agarro el cadáver y lo arrojo con fuerza hacia otros dos guardias que no esquivaron el cuerpo.

Gracias a la gran fuerza con la que "tigre" arrojo al cadáver, el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que los dos guardias golpeados chocaran contra la pared agrietándola y rompiéndoles las espaldas.

Los balazos nunca se detuvieron por lo que el albino corrió al guardia más cercano sacando uno de sus cuchillos de su cinturón, cortando la garganta de aquel guardia y de ese otros cuatro cayeron de la misma forma donde las gargantas de aquellos sujetos salían geiseres de sangre bañando a "tigre" que ni se inmuto por eso y siguió matando cuanto guardia se le cruzaba.

Uno de los guardias alcanzo a ver de milagro como "tigre" se acercaba a el he intento apuntarle con su pistola, pero "tigre" fue mucho más rápido por lo que antes de que siquiera apuntarle le arrebato el arma y le dio un certero tiro a la cabeza del sujete que cayó muerto.

Con la pistola de aquel guardia mato a otros guardias con certeros balazos a la cabeza.

De repente la balacera se detuvo por que a todos los mafiosos se les habían acabado las balas por lo que todos se prepararon para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra "Tigre", sacando cuchillos, a mano o lo que tuvieran a la mano los guardias se abalanzaron hacia el albino que los espero con su mirada indiferente.

El albino enmascarado esquivo cada golpe que intentaban darle y cada uno que lo intentaba recibía un certero contrataque con el cuchillo causando la muerte de los guardias atacaban al albino.

Hasta que al final ya no quedaba ningún guardia, solo quedaban "Tigre" y los lideres mafiosos.

Vladimir, Matteo y Thomas observaban con precaución al enmascarado mientras una gota de sudor frio bajaba por sus frentes.

. - ¡AAAAAHHHHH! - . Con un grito de guerra Thomas fue el primero en atacar con un derechazo que el albino desvió con facilidad para que después el albino tomara la cara de Thomas mientras lo levantaba y lo estrellaba de cara contra el pavimento.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo que la cabeza de Thomas estallase como si fuera un huevo con los sesos de Thomas regados por el suelo y gran parte de los sesos estaban en la gorra que Thomas llevaba puesta este.

Mientras "tigre" se quitaba los pedazos de sesos que tenia en algunas partes de su cuerpo mientras que Matteo se coloco unos nudillos de metal y posicionándose en una posición de boxeo Matteo corrió para atacar a "tigre".

Dando una sucesión de golpes Matteo intento darle un golpe al albino que intercepto un zurdazo que iba directo a su cara.

Tomando la mano izquierda de Matteo con fuerza, el mafioso se retorció de dolor por el agarre aplicado en su mano que solo pudo dar un leve grito de dolor solo para intentar dar un golpe con su mano libre que también fue interceptada y agarrada de la misma manera que su mano izquierda.

De un movimiento cruel y sin compasión "Tigre" rompió los brazos de Matteo que solo cayo de rodillas soltando un alarido de dolor mientras que el hueso de su codo resaltaba por estar fuera este, soltando chorros de sangre en el suelo.

Aprovechando que "tigre" estaba ocupado con Matteo Vladimir intento apuñalarlo por la espalda con un cuchillo que tomo de los cadáveres de sus guardias.

Pero el ataque se detuvo en seco cuando la mano con la que Matteo sostenía el cuchillo fue cortada de su brazo gracias a "tigre" quien vio venir el ataque de Vladimir por lo que tomando su cuchillo no dudo en cortarle la mano a Vladimir.

Sosteniendo su herida Vladimir miro con odio puro a "tigre" que lo observo con indiferencia para después darle una patada en la cabeza al casi inconsciente Matteo por la pérdida de sangre.

La patada efectuada contra Matteo hizo que se rompiera su cráneo haciendo un sonido desagradable, cayendo el cuerpo maltrecho de Matteo al suelo.

Volteando a ver a Vladimir quien se veía pálido ya que empezaba a perder mucha sangre gracias a su mano amputada.

. - ¡ERES UN MOUNSTRO! - . Vladimir le grito a "Tigre" con una mirada de odio puro este último quien lo miro con sus rojos e indiferentes ojos.

. – lo sé - . con su frialdad y a una gran velocidad "tigre" le corto la cabeza a Vladimir con el mismo cuchillo con el que le corto la mano.

Viendo como la cabeza de Vladimir rodaba hasta detenerse "Tigre" miro a su alrededor observando la masacre que hizo para después quitarse un guante donde procedió a tomar un poco de sangre de sus víctimas en su mano.

Lamiendo la sangre que tomo en su mano disgusto el sabor de esta y al instante sus ojos brillaron todavía más.

Afuera del restaurante estaban dos figuras femeninas recargadas en una de las camionetas donde habían llegado Vladimir y sus guardias.

La primera figura era la de una chica que llevaba una mascara de "Águila" que vestía un traje negro de cuerpo completo que resaltaba sus buenas curvas y sus pechos copa B, con un cinturón táctico como el de "Tigre" con dos fundas con armas en ella junto con un sniper colgando en su espalda, sus guantes amarillos con botas del mismo color que el resto de su traje, su pelo peli naranja corto y sus ojos amarillo pálido.

La segunda figura era una chica con una mascara de "Lagarto" de largo cabello verde con un pequeño mechón rojo saliendo de su mascara que vestía una sudadera sin mangas con capucha color negra, unos pantalones deportivos de varios bolsillos una pistola en su funda, el cinturón táctico que llevaba algunas granadas, sus guantes sin dedos verdes fosforescente y sus tennis rojos con negro.

 **. - = ¿Listo? = - . "** Águila" pregunto a "Tigre" quien salía por la puerta principal del restaurante sin ninguna gota de sangre en su atuendo.

. – Sí - . dijo secamente el albino.

. – ahora "lagarto" has que el lugar arda - . ordeno "tigre" a su compañera quien pareció emocionada y con gusto acato la orden.

Al rato los tres saltaban por los edificios dejando atrás el restaurante "el dragón dorado" que ahora ardía en llamas verdes mientras que el sonido de las sirenas de los coches de policías que se acercaban al lugar en llamas.

(fin flashback)

Bloody Lincoln recordó esa misión donde vio con lujo de detalles como Lincoln había masacrado a todos esos humanos sin compasión mientras el disfrutaba ese derramamiento de sangre.

. – ¿ya terminaste de recordar? - . le pregunto Lincoln sin verlo mientras continuaba lavando los platos.

Su única respuesta fue la risa maliciosa de Bloody mientras comenzaba a recordar mas de su antigua vida.

Lincoln continuo con su trabajo mientras en su cabeza bloody recordaba muchas cosas de las cuales Lincoln sabia con exactitud en que pensaba bloody después de todo jamás habría secretos entre ellos.

Después de todo lo que Lincoln pensaba bloody lo sabia y viceversa.

(fin del capitulo)

 **bueno eso seria todo amigos hasta dentro de dos semanas con este fic o con** **"The TV Lost House" depende que tanta ganas me den de hacerla.**

 **déjenme en sus review que les pareció el capitulo.**

 **se despide** **Dark-Mask-Uzumaki Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos amigos de Fanfiction aquí Dark-Mask-Uzumaki con una nueva actualización.**

 **Lamento la demora con este Fic pero últimamente estoy teniendo un bloqueo con esta historia y otros problemas exteriores, pero no se preocupen que ya retomare mi ritmo con esta historia.**

 **Por cierto, déjenme avisar que tengo una cuenta en Wattpad donde también estoy subiendo esta historia junto a la de "La enfermedad llamada AMOR" y próximamente subiré "The TV Lost House" solo que corregiré los tres primeros capítulos del fic para tenerlo mucho mejor.**

 **Sin nada más que añadir vamos a los review.**

 **J0nas Nagera** **: Todavía no he visto Deadpool 2 TT_TT. "Águila" y "Lagarto" no son los únicos miembros del peculiar equipo de Lincoln y bueno lo que están haciendo se revelara en el futuro. Gracias. Un saludo y cuídate.**

 **T10507:** **Muchas gracias. Bloody le encanta recordar buenos tiempos :D un saludo y cuídate**

 **Hisworld39:** **Me refería a personajes véase de la serie o OC´s con la capacidad de viajar entre universos, un ejemplo sería el OC "Rob" por** **elTioRob95** **. Un saludo y cuídate.**

 **Vamos al capítulo.**

"Capítulo 4"

. – Personaje hablando - .

. – (Personaje pensando) - .

 **. – Personaje desconocido/ente hablando - .**

 **. – (Personaje desconocido/ente pensando) - .**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

. – 46, 47, 48, 49 y… 50 dólares - . Termino de contar un hombre adulto de pelo castaño vestido con unos vaqueros azules junto con una camisa de vestir azul.

El hombre le entrego el dinero a Lincoln que solo extendía su meno esperando su paga.

. – Muchas gracias señor Sánchez - . le agradeció el albino al adulto.

. – no es nada muchacho te los has ganado - . declaro el sr. Sánchez con una sonrisa al peliblanco.

. – aunque a decir verdad me sorprendiste Lincoln, no esperaba que un chico de la edad de mi hija pudiera reparar el motor de mi auto - . declaro el sr. Sánchez con sorpresa mientras el albino solo sonreía con amabilidad.

. – Vengo de Detroit señor conozco muchas cosas sobre mecánica - .

. – Pues si me di cuenta de ello… - .

. – cómo sea me tengo que ir sr. Sánchez, si tiene algún otro problema con el auto no dude en llamarme - .

. – sin duda lo hare chico - . termino de decir el hombre para después apretar la mano en forma de despedida.

Y con eso el albino se marcho de la residencia Sánchez mientras silbaba una canción con tranquilidad, sin darse cuenta que dentro de la casa Sánchez una niña peli castaña y con un vestido azul lo miraba marcharse.

. - *silbido* Um… ¡Oh! Como están amigos hace un tiempo que no los veo - . saludo el albino al lector.

 **. – no ha pasado nada interesante - .** Bloody dijo apareciendo al lado de Lincoln.

 **. – solo hemos hecho algunos trabajitos - .** El tono aburrido que bloody usaba notaba el cómo se sentía el ente en estos momentos.

. – Bueno la verdad es… que el parasito tiene razón no ha pasado nada realmente interesante aquí pero no vine a este pueblo por acción - . termino de decir Lincoln a lo que Bloody rodo los ojos con aburrimiento.

Luego de seguir caminando durante unos minutos más Lincoln llego al mall, el albino necesitaba comprar un par de focos ya que los que tenia en su departamento se habían fundido.

Y mientras se dirigía a la ferretería comenzó a pensar en las cosas que le habían sucedido durante su estancia en Royal Woods.

La verdad era que lo más interesante había sido sus encuentros con la pequeña Lana, hacia casi una semana que no la veía la ultima vez que se vieron le dijo que sus padres la habían castigado por haber intentado liberar a unas ranas en su clase de ciencias en la escuela, pero justo después había aparecido la mocosa de su gemela.

Lola era como se llamaba según recordaba… la niña se había llevado a su gemela prácticamente arrastrándola de la oreja todo mientras la niña lo veía como su fuera inferior…

La verdad era que eso le causaba un poco de gracias, si tan solo esa niña supiera… o al menos era lo que bloody siempre decía con su típica sonrisa sádica.

Últimamente el ente estaba más callado y eso era bastante raro, en Detroit parecía un maldito perico ya que no pasaba un día sin que este dijera sus comentarios sádicos y maliciosos.

Pero tal parece que Bloody se quedo sin nada interesante que comentar o decir y… no lo culpaba de hecho entendía el por que de eso.

En Detroit no había un día que pudiera decir que no pasaba nada interesante, de hecho, su vida prácticamente giraba en la acción y la emoción de alguna manera, pero el trasladarse a un poblado tan tranquilo como lo era Royal Woods sin duda era un cambio brusco a su estilo de vida.

No es que le molestara lo tranquilo que era Royal Woods en verdad disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que había, pero tal vez debería considerar en un futuro moverse a otro lugar, todavía no se sentía del todo a gusto que Royal Woods estuviera relativamente cerca de Detroit, más que nada por todas las cosas que sabia tarde o temprano vendrían a tocar a su puerta, honestamente quería prolongar eso y disfrutar de la paz que tenia por el momento…

Viendo que llego a la ferreteria que había dentro del mall ingreso a ella y busco los focos, agarro dos de ellos, uno para colocarlo en su departamento y el otro de repuesto.

Llevándolo a la caja registradora se los entrego a quien estaba atendiendo, un hombre de mediana edad por lo que podía deducir, este vio los focos y le dijo el precio de los focos, simplemente pago y se retiró del lugar.

Al salir de la tienda se decidió a darse un paseo en el mall, la verdad solo había estado dentro de el en tres ocasiones y en esas tres solamente fue a comprar lo que necesitaba para después retirarse, no se había dado la oportunidad de verlo más a detalle.

Viendo las tiendas de ropas que había, los puestos de comida, inclusive un cine entre otras tiendas más se decidió en que ya no tenia nada más que ver por lo que se retiro del mall, pero al salir del mall una voz lo llamo.

 **. - ¡OYE LINCOLN ESPERA! - .** la voz le pareció algo familiar, pero el que supiera su nombre le dio curiosidad.

Volteo a ver quien lo llamaba solo para encontrarse con el chico afroamericano de lentes que ayudo con ese brabucón cuando llego a Royal Woods.

¿Cuál era su nombre?... ah sí… Clyde… Clyde Mcbride… se llamaba según lo que recordada.

El chico se veía algo cansado, pero se acerco al el con una sonrisa nerviosa.

. – H-Hola Li-Lincoln - . el chico tartamudeo un poco y eso lo desconcertó un poco, no entendía por que estaba tan nervioso, aunque tal vez quería pedirle ayuda para con ese brabucón, eso también llamó la atención de bloody quien miro con aburrimiento a Clyde.

. – Eh… hola… Clyde ¿no? - . el chico asintió y Lincoln sonrió tranquilamente eso pareció calmar un poco al chico de lentes.

. – Oye Lincoln… ¿si te puedo llamar por tu nombre? - . el albino solo asintió de manera afirmativa por lo que Clyde continuo.

. – Bueno este… primero que nada te quería volver a agradecer por haberme ayudado con Chandler, el ya no a estado molestándome a mi y mis amigos durante un tiempo y… pensé que te inscribirían en la misma escuela que yo pero como nunca apareciste pensé que estaba en otra y te he estado buscando - . El chico de color lo dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con algo de nerviosismo.

. – ¿y para que me estabas buscando? - . el albino pregunto con curiosidad, pero tal parece su pregunta puso nervioso al chico de lentes.

. – b-bueno es-es que pensé que podrías ser a-amigos - . Clyde bajo la mirada al suelo con pena y algo de tristeza.

. - ¿Amigos? - . eso no se lo esperaba.

. – s-sí amigos, pero solo si tu quieres - . Lincoln se quedo callado un momento por eso, en verdad no se esperaba que el chico que ayudo le viniera a ofrecer su amistad cuando no lo había visto en semanas, pero Clyde interpreto su silencio como una negativa y eso lo desanimo.

. – yo… lo siento - . cunado estaba apunto de retirarse Lincoln finalmente reacciono.

. - ¡Oye espera! - . esta vez fue Clyde quien se sorprendió pensó que el albino no quería nada que ver con él.

. – Claro que podemos ser amigos - . respondió al albino con una sonrisa amable, la verdad es que esto podría ser algo interesante y entretenido.

Clyde se animo mucho y sonrió con mucha felicidad.

. - ¡Eso es genial! - .

. – claro que lo es - .

. – entonces que tal si te presento al resto de mis amigos, ellos también quieren conocerte - . ofreció Clyde a lo que Lincoln acepto, tampoco tenia algo mejor que hacer.

Ambos chicos salieron del mall mientras Clyde dirigía a Lincoln al lugar donde quedo con sus amigos para reunirse y mientras caminaba Lincoln pregunto.

. – Oye Clyde ¿A dónde vamos? - . pregunto con curiosidad el albino.

. - ¡vamos al arcade! - . respondió animadamente el chico de color.

. - ¿El arcade? - . Lincoln miro a clyde con duda

. - ¡Sí! El arcade ¿Qué nunca has estado en uno? - . El albino solo negó y eso hizo que Clyde se detuviera y por ende el peliblanco también.

. - ¿Es en serio? - . Lincoln asintió, nunca había estado dentro de un arcade, aunque Clyde lo miro con sorpresa.

. - ¿Qué no había dónde vivías antes? - .

. – no lo sé - . no mentía con eso, nunca antes se había fijado si en detroit había algún arcade, y si lo había Lincoln nunca lo vio.

. - ¡Eso está muy mal, el arcade es el mejor lugar del mundo y no me puedo creer que no hayas estado ahí! ¡es más vamos a arreglar eso! - . Clyde declaro con determinación y Lincoln solo alzo una ceja.

Después de eso clyde aumento su velocidad para llegar antes al arcade, pero se notaba a la distancia que el chico no tenía la mejor condición física del mundo ya que en repetidas ocasiones el chico afroamericano tenia que parar para poder recobrar el aliento, Lincoln solo le daba leves palmaditas en la espada.

Finalmente, los dos muchachos llegaron al arcade y Lincoln silbo al verlo.

. – vaya y yo que pensaba que estos lugares eran pequeños - .

El arcade no era lo que Lincoln esperaba, el peliblanco pensó que seria un pequeño establecimiento y resultó que era más grande, tres pisos donde podía ver las luces de neón que se podían apreciar por las ventas del establecimiento, casi parecía algún puticlub de detroit solo que en lugar de mujeres con poca ropa eran adolescentes con acné y niños corriendo por doquier o jugando las maquinitas.

Entrando al establecimiento vio que el lugar estaba bastante lleno y no le era de extrañar después de todo era viernes y aunque jamás había estado en la escuela sabia que los estudiantes anhelaban este día.

Caminando junto con Clyde por los pasillos pude ver muchos juegos donde había más de un niño esperando por su turno de jugar e incluso pude ver un pequeño bar donde servían malteadas, refrescos y demás comida chatarra.

Nos dirigíamos al segundo piso donde lo único que cambiaba era los juegos, y al caminar un poco más alguien nos gritó.

 **. - ¡Oye Clyde por aquí! - .** grito un chico peli naranja con un corte de cabello de tazón y un overol verde.

Había otros chicos y una chica acompañándolos, uno era pelirrojo de baja estatura con lentes que vestía una camisa azul con el logo de Superman y un pantalón de mezclilla, otro era el más alto de aquellos chicos peli naranja con lo más notable que era su cara cubierta de granos y sus dientes frontales que vestía una sudadera roja y pantalones holgados, y finalmente la chica pelinegra de piel morena que vestía una gorra blanca con el logo de una estrella, una camisa blanca junto con su chaqueta roja y una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas color azul celeste.

. - ¡Hola chicos! - . saludo clyde animadamente mientras se dirigía hacia aquellos chicos.

. - Oye Clyde ¿quién es el chico que te acompaña? - . pregunto la única chica del grupo.

. – ¡Ah sí! ¡El es Lincoln! El chico que me ayudo con Chandler - . Clyde presento al albino que sonrió amablemente.

. – hola a todos - . saludo Lincoln al resto y ellos hicieron lo mismo.

. – Así que tu eres el que le dio una paliza a Chandler y a sus matones - . le dijo el chico con mucho acné.

. – Sí… soy yo - .

. – ¡Genial! Clyde nos conto como le diste un paliza a ese presumido, me hubiera gustado estar ahí - . dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras daba algunos golpes al aire.

. – si, aunque yo le hubiera dado esa paliza de todos modos - . dijo el chico con mucho acné con arrogancia mientras inflaba su pecho.

. – Lo intentaste y terminaste en la basura ¿recuerdas? - . le dijo el pelirrojo ocasionando que se desinflara y bajara la cabeza.

. – Tienes que ser tan aguafiestas Zach - . el ahora identificado Zach solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

. – chicos no deberían de presentarse - . recordó clyde a sus amigos que reaccionaron y miraron a Lincoln algo apenados.

. – Lo siento por eso, soy Stella - . se presentó la chica extendiéndole la mano para un apretón que Lincoln correspondió.

. – Un gusto Stella soy Lincoln - . se presento el albino a la chica.

. – Soy Liam - . dijo el chico del overol para después escupir en su mano y extenderla hacia Lincoln. – un gusto - . con una pequeña mueca Lincoln correspondió el apretón.

. – Sí… igualmente - . Lincoln se termino limpiado la mano con el uniforme de un empleado que no noto la acción de Lincoln.

. – Yo soy Zach - . dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

. – Me llamo Rusty, pero puedes decirme "Rayos Oxidados" - . dijo chico con acné.

. – claro y… ¿Qué estaban jugando? - . pregunto Lincoln al ver la maquina que el grupo parecía estar reservando.

. – este solo es el "Mortal Kombat 2" - . dijo Rusty como si no fuera nada y esperaba la reacción de Lincoln, pero este solo ladeo la cabeza a un lado.

. – Mortal… Kombat - . repitió con duda.

. - ¡SÍ! ¡Mortal kombat! ¿Qué no lo conoces? - . pregunto con confusión Stella al peliblanco.

. – Me suena de algún lado - . respondió el albino recordando haber leído ese juego en el internet.

Clyde miro sorprendido a Lincoln, a pesar de que para su gusto el juego era demasiado violento lo conocía y Lincoln casi parecía no conocer nada de videojuegos.

. – (Entonces tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer) - . pensó Clyde planeando meter a Lincoln al maravilloso mundo de los videojuegos.

 _Un Rato Después_

 **¡Scorpion wins!**

 **Flawless victory**

Sonó la voz del juego donde anunciaba el personaje ganador de la contienda siendo manejado por Lincoln quien había derrotado por quinta vez a Rusty que miraba frustrado al albino.

. - ¿Qué no sabias jugar? - . le pregunto a Lincoln con molestia.

. – nope, esta es mi primera vez jugando - . dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa divertida al ver como el resto parecía frustrado ya que había los había vencido a todos.

Una vez le dieron un resumen del gran juego que era "Mortal Kombat" decidieron jugar partidas de uno contra uno y el que perdiera le daría su lugar a siguiente, y por cortesía decidieron que él debía jugar primero y desde entonces no había perdido contra ninguno… y no mentía cunado decía que era su primera vez jugando, pero él aprendía rápido así que…

. – Oigan que tal si cambiamos de juego - . propuso Liam a lo cual el resto estuvo de acuerdo incluyendo Lincoln quien quería ver otros juegos.

Y así paso el tiempo donde Lincoln se divirtió jugando los videojuegos que había en el arcade.

. - ¡JA! ¡Te gane Zach! - . declaro Liam a su amigo quien solo rodo los ojos.

. – si si como sea - . respondió Zach

. – Oigan ¿qué sucede por allí? - . se pregunto Clyde al ver que una gran cantidad de niños se encontraban mirando algo.

El grupo de chicos se acerco para ver y observo un juego de baile donde Stella estaba jugando contra una chica rubia de blusa anaranjada y lamentablemente la chica morena estaba perdiendo por mucho y parecía estar realmente agotada.

Al final Stella termino perdiendo por muchos puntos y se tuvo que retirar del juego mientras que la rubia se regocijaba de su victoria.

. – palomitas gratis a quien pueda vencer a McEgo Paige - . declaro Stella a sus amigos que miraron nerviosos a otro lado.

. – yo lo hare - . declaro Lincoln a lo cual el resto se sorprendió.

. – ¿sabes bailar? - . le pregunto Rusty a Lincoln.

. – Aprendo rápido - . fue la respuesta de del albino quien subió para retar a la chica rubia.

. – MMmm ahh una cara nueva y veo que quieres desafiar a la campeona del "DanceDance Revolution" - . hablo con soberbio la chica.

Lincoln no dijo nada y solo se posiciono para jugar a lo cual Paige sonrió con confianza.

. – solo espero que seas un buen perdedor - . fue su declaración antes de que el juego comenzara y ambos comenzaran a bailar.

Al principio los movimientos de Lincoln eran muy torpes por lo que rápidamente Paige llevo la delantera.

Paige solo reía de una manera burlona, pero Lincoln lo vio en cámara lenta y eso hizo que se concentrara para callar a la rubia.

Pronto Lincoln igualaba los movimientos de la chica que dejo de reír al ver que el albino comenzaba a acercarse a su puntaje.

Todo ante la mirada sorprendía de Clyde y el resto que no esperaba que Lincoln fuera a darle vuelta a su situación en el juego.

La canción continuaba y con ello la velocidad de los movimientos que Lincoln y Paige no tenían problemas en seguir dejando boquiabiertos a los que observaban.

Pero Paige comenzaba a cansarse y sus movimientos cada vez eran más lentos y comenzaba a fallar en los movimientos, pero Lincoln por otro lado no tenia ningún problema en seguir el ritmo de la canción y segua fresco cual lechuga.

Al final Lincoln derroto a Paige por una gran cantidad de puntos ocasionando que los niños que observaban todo celebraran la victoria del albino.

Paige solo trato de recuperar el aliento y solo para mirar a Lincoln con furia y prometiéndose que lo vencería.

 _Una hora más tarde_

El albino se dirigía a su apartamento con mucha felicidad por haber pasado una gran tarde con sus nuevos amigos.

 **Pov. Lincoln**

Vaya que me divertí mucho en el arcade tal vez vuelva otra vez para jugar, claro cuando tenga más pasta para los juegos.

Clyde y sus amigos sin duda fueron personas interesantes y bastante divertidos, acordamos volver a reunirnos otro día para poder hacer otras cosas, claro que eso seria cuando no estuviera trabajando.

Esto sin duda había sido un día muy interesante…

 **. – siii MUY interesante - .** dijo Bloody con algo de sarcasmo, pero con su típica sonrisa de vuelta.

. – Ahora a ¿qué se debió tu silencio? - . le pregunto Lincoln a bloody quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

 **. – solo observando a los mocosos y como se idiotizan con los juegos de ese lugar - .** respondió bloody con su sonrisa

. – ¿Nada más eso? - . le pregunto con la ceja alzada, sabía exactamente que mentía boody era parte de él después de todo.

 **. – "Amigos" si claro… sabes bien que ese mocoso cobarde descendiente de esclavos solo nos busco para que la putita pelirroja y sus perras no le estuvieran jodiendo ¿verdad? - .** declaro con mucho desprecio.

. – Tal vez, pero eso es natural, el chico busca protección contra quien atenta contra el - . Lincoln no veía nada de malo en eso, después de todo quien no querría tener la protección de alguien quien es capaz de defenderlo.

 **. – Claro como sea… - .**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y bueno eso es todo amigos nos vemos en una próxima actualización :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alooooooo**

 **Nueva actualización**

 **Ya actualicé "The TV Lost House" y con ello voy a ir actualizando el resto de mis historias :D**

 **Esta vez me he propuesto a mi mismo actualizar cada semana y solo si estoy mal en salud o no estoy en casa, pues ahí no habrá actualización :'u**

 **Como sea, ahora los review:**

 **EltioRob95:** **Taquito aparecerá a su debido tiempo ;v aunque Bloody seguirá siendo un cabrón. Un saludo compadre**

 **J0nas Nagera:** **Bloody estaba aburrido por lo que no fue una de esas raras ocasiones en las que no dice nada y eso Lincoln las disfruta como no te puedes imaginar XD. Un saludo**

 **T10507:** **Me alegra que todavía te siga gustando mi historia a pesar de lo que tarda en hacerse, de verdad gracias :D. un saludo**

 **Sin más preámbulos… ¡comenzamos!**

 **0**

\- ¿De verdad, te atraparon porque te tiraste un gas? – Lincoln cerro los ojos mientras sonreía con mucha diversión.

 **-Jejejeje cosita, intento salvar a esas ranas de ser destripadas para que los niños vean cosas que pueden mostrar en un libro de texto, solo para que un pedo lo arruine todo –** Bloody floto frente a la niña, que era completamente ignorante del ente que le hablaba en la cara.

\- ¡Oye no fue mi culpa!, ¡había comido un burrito de la basura esa mañana! – Lana hizo un lindo puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Aparte que es gas debía de salir por algún lado, solo que no fue el momento para que saliera.

-Jejejeje si, tienes razón, como dicen mejor afuera que a dentro – Lana rio un poco ante ese dicho.

-Oye esa frase es genial, ¿Quién te la enseño?

 **-Un hijo de puta**

-Mi maestro

\- ¿Tu maestro de la escuela? – se rasco el trasero confundida.

-Nah, realmente es mi mentor, jamás fui a la escuela.

\- ¿¡En serio?! – El albino asintió.

-Wow que suerte, a mi me hubiera gustado no ir a la escuela, es muy aburrida – se quejó Lana.

-Vamos, todo lo que oigo acerca de las escuelas son quejas, ¿tan fea es? – la niña asintió frenéticamente

\- ¡Si, es horrible! – hizo un ademan de vomitar. – Lo único que haces allá es escuchar cosas muy aburridas, que a nadie le importan, y la maestra te regaña por que te duermes en su clase, es muy… ***sacudió los brazos intentado encontrar la palabra que buscaba***

\- ¿exasperante? – alzo la ceja.

-Eh…si, eso… (¿Qué significa exasperante?) – pensó lo último

-Como sea, el punto que no es nuestra culpa que su clase sea tan aburrida que hace que todos nos quedemos dormidos – termino la pequeña

-Bueno…eso es diferente a lo que yo hice con mi maestra

\- ¿Eh, tu maestra?, ¿Qué no fuiste a la escuela? – Lincoln se encogió de hombros.

-No fui a la escuela, pero eso no significa que no tuve quien me enseñara todo lo que debía de saber, tu sabes matemáticas, física, química, todas esas materias – Lincoln vio como la pequeña rubia lo miraba muy confundida.

-Solo conozco matemáticas, pero no las otras que dijiste – Lincoln la miro sorprendido.

\- ¿De verdad?, bueno y ¿qué materias te enseñan a ti? – Lana se rasco su gorra pensando en su respuesta.

-Bueno… esta matemáticas, biología, eh… Artes, historia, gimnasia y los talleres

\- ¿Nada más esos?

 **-Que idiotas están los mocosos entonces**

-Hay más, pero ahorita no me acuerdo bien ***se encoge de hombros*** las únicas materias buenas son gimnasia y el taller de carpintería.

-Bueno se nota que tú pequeña, eres alguien con mucha energía que requiere de utilizar en algo físico en lugar de algo teórico – Lana sonrió confiada y levanto su brazo haciendo musculo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¡yo no necesito perder mi tiempo en esas cosas! – Lincoln se agacho hasta la altura de la pequeña y golpeo muy suavemente la nariz de la pequeña, quien lo miro confundida y sorprendida mientras se tocaba la nariz.

-Tampoco escuincle, tener conocimientos de ese tipo te servirán para toda la vida, no todo requiere de tener musculo sino cerebro – la niña lo miro sorprendido.

 **-En otras palabras, no seas una estúpida mocosa –** Lincoln tuvo un ligero tic en su ojo al escuchar al ente.

\- ¿En serio algo tan aburrido va a ayudarme? – Lana ladeo la cabeza mientras se rascaba el trasero.

\- Sí, en un futuro tendrás que utilizar las matemáticas para distintas cosas, créeme no queras ver los recibos del agua, gas y luz – Lincoln hizo una mueca al recordar cosas bastante amargas.

-Esta bien… - Lana no entendía todo, pero tenía que admitir que le dio algo de miedo cuando Lincoln menciono los recibos, había escuchado mucho a sus padres quejarse de eso.

-Pero estoy segura de que esa mujer tiene algo en mi contra, ya que siempre que alguien hace algo, soy la primera a la que acusa.

-Supongo que no le agrada que se duerman en su clase – Lincoln miro a la rubia inquisitivamente. – Dime Lana, si estuvieras haciendo el esfuerzo de enseñarle a alguien algo y este no te escuchara, ¿Cómo te sentirías?

-Mal… -La pequeña mecánica agacho la cabeza, comenzaba a entender el punto de Lincoln. - ¡Pero, aun así, ella nunca nos tiene paciencia en nada, si alguien estornuda o le pide que repita lo dicho en lo que sea que diga, ella le reclama por hacer mucho ruido o por no poner atención!

 **-Mocosos irrespetuosos y una vieja con nada de paciencia por ellos… eh… que hermosa relación deben de llevar –** Bloody sonrió cruelmente.

-Eso es problema de ella, no todos pueden ser buenos maestros y que tenga paciencia con sus alumnos – Lincoln le giño un ojo a la pequeña. – Al menos, solo tienes que soportarla lo que te queda de… ¿cómo lo llaman? ***Pensó un poco eso*** Mmmmm ciclo escolar, sí eso, el caso es que seguro tienes una mejor maestra en próximo año.

-Eso seguro Linc, pero según sé la señorita Agnes es la mejor maestra de la primaria, pero ella es la encargada de los de quinto y sexto año, todavía no me toca con ella – Lana hizo una ligera mueca y arrugo un poco su nariz.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte con el aprendizaje – Lana lo miro. – Mi maestra Roxan siempre me dijo que soy algo bueno en esto de enseñar y aprender, podría ayudarte con una pequeña asesoría.

\- ¡¿En serio harías eso?! – Lana le sonrió emocionada

-¡Claro!

 **-No tenemos algo mejor que hacer de todos modos –** Bloody se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Y que se supone que alguien como tú le podría enseñar a la mugrienta de mí hermana? – Dijo una voz nueva bastante chillona

Ambos voltearon y vieron a una niña idéntica a Lana solo que, vestida como una princesa, su gemela Lola, esta miraba al albino con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿Lola que haces aquí?! – le grito Lana a su gemela esta rodo los ojos.

-Mamá nos busca, así que deja de perder tu tiempo con este plebeyo ***hizo un ademan a Lincoln*** \- Lana rechino sus dientes y fulmino a su hermana con la mirada.

Lincoln solo la miro con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Y esta niña qué? - Lincoln puso una cara de poker y señalo a Lola con su pulgar.

Lola se ofendió por la manera en la que se refirieron a ella y Lana rio un poco.

-Ya la conoces es mi hermana gemela, la "princesita" Lola – Ambas se miraron ferozmente a los ojos.

\- ¿En serio? ***Se rasca la cabeza despreocupadamente*** Bueno, no importa – le resto importancia al asunto. – Como sea, entonces te parece si comenzamos el jueves, mañana tengo que repararle el auto a la Doctora López.

-¡¿Puedo ir a ayudar?! – le pregunto emocionada. – Por que no, después de eso voy al arcade a perder el tiempo un rato con algunos amigos.

 **-Si, ya quiero ver la cara abatida de esa humana rubia, que tanto jode en competir en ese juego de baile -** Paige, quien se encontraba practicando arduamente en el arcade, sintió una furia repentina y unas ganas de golpear a ese albino que siempre la vencía.

-Ese lugar es divertido, a veces voy a buscar en su basura y tiene cosas muy buenas.

-Bueno, tiene buena comida, ambiente y muy bueno juegos, últimamente mucho de lo que gano va directo ahí jejeje, seguramente me arrepienta cuando sea hora de pagar la luz y el agua – ambos rieron con eso. – pero que eso sea el problema del Linc del futuro.

-Sip, creo que sí.

-¡Ya dejen de ignorarme, maldita sea! – les grito furiosa la princesa que había sido completamente ignorada por esos dos, en especial el albino.

Lana miro a su gemela sumamente molesta mientas que Lincoln se cubrió los oídos con algo de dolor, esa voz era demasiado chillona para la audición de cualquiera.

 **-Carajo, vaya mocosa más escandalosa –** Los ojos de Bloody giraron completamente, ese grito realmente era potente, ya que ambos albinos todavía podían sentir la cabeza retumbar y escuchar ese molesto zumbido.

-¡No molestes Lola! – Lana le grito furiosa sin que ese grito le afectara, estaba acostumbrada de todas formas.

Justo cuando parecía que las gemelas iban a comenzar una pelea, un no tan aturdido Lincoln intervino.

\- ¡Ya ustedes dos! ¡no comiencen a pelear!, Lana nos vemos mañana, así que ve con ella que tu madre te está esperándolas – La verdad era que Lincoln solo no quería volver a escuchar a Lola gritar nuevamente, se quería ahorrar una migraña bastante grande con esto.

Lana miro a Lincoln, luego a Lola y suspiro.

-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana Linc – se despidió Lana y se fue con su gemela que soltó un bufido y se retiró.

Lincoln suspiro y se dio la vuelta en la dirección contraria de las gemelas.

 _ **/Con las gemelas/**_

Caminaron rumbo a la salida del parque en silencio, había una gran tensión entre ellas, lo malo, era que el parque de Royal Woods no era pequeño por lo que tomaría un tiempo en llegar a la salida, tiempo suficiente para que la tensión se volviera insoportable, al menos para Lana.

\- ¿Para qué nos busca mamá? – le pregunto a su gemela, la princesa rodo los ojos.

-Para que crees "genio", obviamente hay que ir al juego de Lynn

-Solo para eso, por favor – se quejo Lana, lo último que quería era ir para "pasar tiempo en familia"

-Dímelo a mí – Lola saco su pequeño espejo y se miró en el.

Últimamente sus padres "insistían" en pasar más tiempo en familia, algo que, en verdad, a casi todos les parecía una tontería, ya que, a pesar de ser una gran familia, la verdad, era que no eran muy unidos que digamos.

Y sus padres solo lo hacían para no hacer sentir que ella y a sus hermanas que no les importaban, por que no pasaban mucho tiempo gracias al trabajo.

Solo usaban algún evento importante para alguna de ellas para que todos fueran a "apoyar" a la respectiva hermana concursante, lo que siempre terminaría con; Lori en su estúpido celular, Leni siendo Leni, Luna buscando una manera de escaparse, Luan molestando a quien tuviera al lado con sus chistes, Lynn intentando hacer uno de sus deportes inventados o cualquier otra cosa para no aburrirse, Lucy encerrada en un libro, ella mirándose al espejo, su gemela jugando con cualquier animal que se encontrara junto a Lily y Lisa haciendo uno de sus experimentos.

No importa lo que sus padres intentaran, no había momento familiar, tampoco era que ellos hicieran mucho cuando se están cayendo del sueño o con bastante estrés acumulado.

En resumen…

Una pérdida de tiempo.

\- ¿Y las demás van a ir, supongo? – dijo Lana

-No, Lori esta estudiando para sus exámenes de la universidad y Lisa tiene que preparar el examen de Lori – Lana chasqueo la lengua, tal perecía dos de sus hermanas se salvaban de los momentos incomodos.

-Como sea, ¿y tu que hacías con ese irrespetuoso? – Lola miro a su hermana

\- ¿Te refieres a Linc?

\- ¡A quien más, tonta!

Lana frunció el ceño profundamente y apretó sus puños.

\- ¡¿Y tú que tienes contra Linc, boba?! – Lola dejo de mirar su espejo y la volteo a ver con una expresión indiferente.

-Que solo estas perdiendo el tiempo con un don nadie, pero bueno, ni siquiera debería sorprenderme era de esperarse de ti – Lana ya no soporto eso y se lanzó contra su hermana.

Soportaba que Lola la molestara, era cosa diaria después de todo, pero que llamara así a su amigo Lincoln era inaceptable.

Las niñas giraron en el pasto, forcejeando la una con la otra, arañándose y jalándose de los pelos, siguieron rodando gritándose cosas durante varios minutos.

\- ¡Estúpida suéltame! – grito Lola muy molesta.

\- ¡No hasta que te retractes! – Lana le grito devuelta

\- ¡¿De qué?! – Lola empujo la cara de Lana de ella.

\- ¡De…Linc! – Lana dijo con algo de dificultad

\- ¡Es la verdad, mugrienta! – siguieron forcejeando y rodando por más tiempo.

Su pelea subía rápidamente de nivel y justo cuando Lana se puso sobre Lola lista para darle un golpe tres sombras se posaron delante a ellas, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Miren quien tenemos aquí, justo a la persona que buscaba junto a su patética y apestosa hermana – Dijo una niña de la misma edad que las gemelas de pelo rojizo y vestido purpura.

\- ¡Lindsey, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! – Le reclamo Lola, no estaba de humor de tratar con la pesada de Lindsey.

-Pues fíjate que vengo a resolver ciertas cuentas – miro a la princesa con una mirada maliciosa que no le dio buena espina a Lola ni a su gemela.

-Muchachos, por favor ***dio un chasquido*** \- hubo un breve silencio mientras los dos que acompañaban a Lindsey, la miraron confundidos.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto uno de ellos, un chico bajo pero robusto de piel morena y un largo cabello azabache que le cubría sus ojos.

-No lo sé, hermano – respondió el otro un chico con las mismas características físicas que su amigo, solo que de piel clara y cabello rubio. – mi prima dice cosas algo…ehh… ¿Cómo era la palabra? ***se lleva la mano al mentón pensando***

-Eh… ¡Ah ya sé es…! ¿Cuál era?, ya lo olvidé – Lindsey sintió una vena palpitando en su frente, por las estupideces de esos dos.

\- ¡Dejen de decir tonterías y hagan lo que les pedí que hicieran par de inútiles! – les grito la pequeña pelirroja muy enojada, asustando a los otros dos.

-Jeje si, ya r-recordé primita – dijo el rubio mientras que el otro asentía nerviosamente.

-Bien… ¡entonces háganlo! – les grito y estos reaccionaron.

El rubio le dio una patada en el pecho a Lana, quitándola encima de su gemela que abrió los ojos sorprendida, la pequeña de gorra roja, tosió por el golpe y se levantó adolorida.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?! – le grito al rubio que sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó a Lana, quien no dudo en encararlo.

El chico no dijo nada y lanzo un golpe a la pequeña que logro evadirlo y contrataco con un golpe al pecho del rubio que no le hizo nada.

-Jajaja cosquillas – se rio estúpidamente antes de darle otro golpea a Lana en la cara que no pudo esquivar, la nariz de la niña se doblo por ese golpe, y esta cayo al suelo de cara.

-¡AAAAhhhhh! – grito con Lana con mucho dolor sosteniendo su nariz en el suelo aguantando las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¡LANA! – grito preocupada Lola que se levanto para socorrer a su gemela, pero antes de eso el pelinegro la golpeo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire, luego le hizo una llave de inmovilización y debido a que superaba a Lola en tamaño la levanto del suelo.

El rubio solo se sentó en la espalda de Lana para que no se moviera mientras que empujaba su cabeza contra la tierra.

-Jajajajajajaja mírate como estas ahora "Miss Royal woods" – dijo Lindsey con mucho desprecio en sus palabras y su mirada.

\- ¿P-P-P-Por qué? – dijo débilmente Lola mientras miraba a su némesis.

-En serio preguntas eso, bueno es muy simple, te odio Lola – se acerco a la cara de la rubia lastimada, al menos lo que su estatura le permitía. – mejor dicho, TODOS te odiamos, Lola Loud, cada persona que te conoce te detesta por lo insoportable que eres, en especial yo…

La niña repentinamente abofeteo a Lola, el golpe resonó por el lugar, y fue lo suficientemente para dejarle una marca en el cachete a la princesa Loud.

-¡LOLA! – grito Lana muy preocupada y dolida, pudo escuchar el fuerte golpe, he intento levantarse solo para que el chico rubio le diera un fuerte coscorrón.

Lola se quejo del dolor y se aguanto las lagrimas arrugando la cara, no le daría el placer a la zorra de Lindsey de verla llorar. Lindsey sonrió cruelmente al ver a Lola.

-Oh miren quien quiere llorar como un bebe, eh, Lola – la niña no dijo nada, pero miro a la pelirroja con mucho enojo.

\- ¿Nada, ni una palabra?, vaya que eres orgullosa chica, te lo reconozco, pero no vengo aquí solo para abofetearte un poco sino para quitarte algo muy valioso jejejejeje – Lola se sintió muy asustada cuando vio como Lindsey saco unas tijeras de peluquero muy afiladas.

-¡MALDITA, NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE ALGO A MI HERMANA! ¡DESGRACIADA! – Lana uso todas sus fuerzas para quitarse de encima al bravucón, pero este empujo su cabeza con más fuerza contra el suelo, lastimando más la cara y sobre todo la nariz de la pequeña.

\- ¡LANA! – grito muy preocupada Lola

-Asquerosa escoria… ¡Deja de interrumpir! – Lindsey se acerco a la pequeña mecánica y le dio un fuerte pisotón a la mano de la mecánica que lloro de dolor.

\- ¡NO, déjala, te lo suplico, no lastimes a mi hermana! – le suplico Lola, tragándose su orgullo por la salud de su hermana. Lindsey la miro y se alejo de Lana que siguió quejándose del dolor.

-Si… eso es lo que quería, verte suplicar inútilmente, aunque en mi mente era por ti en lugar de tu asquerosa gemela jejejeje, pero bueno a lo que iba, es hora de que ese pelo tan bonito diga adiós jajajaja – Lola abrió los ojos, aun con lagrimas en su rostro, pero no dijo nada, y un gran nudo se formó en su garganta.

-¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR AYUDENOS! – Suplico Lana al aire, pero para mala fortuna no pasaba nadie por el parque.

-¡Calla a esa estúpida de una maldita vez, Troy! – Lindsey acerco las tijeras al cabello de Lola mientras le ordenaba a su primo lo que quería, el susodicho asintió y cuando es proponía a golpear a Lana, una piedra golpeo directamente en el rostro del muchacho, que cayo completamente noqueado e inmóvil por el golpe.

Lana aprovecho para quitarse de encima a Troy y miro a su derecha.

-¡L-LINCOLN! – Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron con sorpresa, aunque su lindo rostro esta sucio, con varios moretones, su ojo derecho inflamado y su nariz chueca.

-¡HERMANO! – Grito en pelinegro, que inmediatamente soltó a Lola de su agarre para ir directo con su mejor amigo, Lindsey por su parte se asustó bastante y se alejó de Lola.

Esta cayo de rodillas, pero también miro en shock al albino que se acercaba lanzando y atrapando otra piedra en su mano, su expresión en blanco pero su mirada era una helada.

-¡TU MALDITO, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! – Grito el pelinegro, que salió disparado contra el albino lleno de furia.

-¡Espera Pedro! – la advertencia de la niña de vestido purpura fue completamente ignorada por el chico que siguió su carrera.

Al momento en el que se disponía a golpear la cara del albino este tomo con facilidad su puño y lo levanto con un solo brazo con demasiada facilidad, y lo estrello de espalda contra el suelo, dejando K.O a su atacante.

Lincoln siguió su caminata hacía Lana que lo miraba con lágrimas en su cara.

-¡Lincoln, viniste! – al llegar con la pequeña esta lo abrazo muy feliz de que la rescataran, el albino devolvió el abrazo de la pequeña dándole suaves palmaditas en su espalda.

-No te preocupes escuincle, ya paso… - rompió el abrazo causando un ligero puchero en la pequeña.

-¿Puedes levantarte? – la niña intento ponerse de pie pero al momento de hacerlo sus pies temblaron y casi vuelve a caer al suelo, pero Lincoln la atrapo antes de eso.

-¡Lana! – grito Lola que corrió y abrazo a su hermana.

-Sostenla, tengo que decirle unas palabras a la mocosa de allá – Lola asintió y sostuvo a su hermana quien le dio una sonrisa que fue devuelta gustosa.

Por su parte Lindsey no paraba de temblar, pudo haber aprovechado para huir, pero sus pies no se movían y en algún momento había soltado las tijeras.

Su pánico y miedo se incremento cuando Lincoln estuvo frente a ella y se puso a su altura.

-Muy bien, seré breve y claro… ***cerro sus ojos*** \- dijo muy suavemente. – si vuelves a acercarte a cualquiera de esas dos, te las veras conmigo mocosa malcriada… - abrió nuevamente los ojos y esta vez Lindsey sintió terror puro.

Vio los intimidantes ojos rojos de Lincoln, que la miraban como si de algo insignificante se tratase, y justamente eso la hacía sentir, era como ser una simple hormiga contra un depredador completamente superior.

 **-Así que corre pequeña perra –** la sonrisa de Bloody era una completamente diabólica y Lindsey sintió aun más terror

Lindsey cayo de trasero y se arrastro lejos de Lincoln con su expresión horrorizada grabada en todo su rostro y seguido así hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de Lincoln como para tener las fuerzas para ponerse de pie y salir corriendo.

Lincoln volvió a acercarse a las gemelas que lo miraban sorprendidas.

-Bueno…

-Nos salvaste Linc – dijo Lana mirándolo con mucha admiración y agradecimiento. – Muchas gracias…

-Vamos niña, hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, aunque debí haber llagado antes para evitar que las lastimaran… _**(Siempre llego tarde…)**_ – pensó lo último oscuramente y con mucho pesar.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que necesitábamos ayuda? – pregunto Lola débilmente.

-Lana olvido a un amiguito… - al decir esto Brinquitos salió del bolsillo de su chaqueta y salto al hombro del albino.

 ***Croack***

-¡Brinquitos! – dijo sorprendida. – Como pude olvídate amigo jeje.

La rana salto hacia Lana y le dio algo parecido a un abrazo que hizo enternecer a la pequeña mecánica.

-También te quiero, brinquitos – Lola solo sostuvo a su hermana con una sonrisa que se borro cuando volteo a ver a Lincoln.

-Oye…Lincoln, ¿verdad? – el albino asintió. – yo…lo siento…dije cosas muy feas sobre ti y a pesar de eso viniste a ayudarnos.

El albino la miro con una expresión en blanco.

-No te disculpes rosadita, la verdad, no te estaba escuchando, me habías dejado sordo con tu grito así que… - Lincoln le restó importancia al asunto.

Lola tuvo un tic en su ojo, pero puso una sonrisa sincera que fue compartida con su hermana que, al ver, después de mucho tiempo, como su hermana se disculpaba con alguien de manera honesta.

-Como sea, hay que tratarles esas heridas, seguro debe de haber un botiquín de primeros auxilios en algún lugar – tomo a Lana y la cargo como si fuera un bebe con uno de sus brazos, se agacho y le dio la espalda a Lola.

-¿Q-Qué haces? – le pregunto Lola insegura.

-No es obvio, súbete en mis hombros – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-P-Pero puedo andar perfectamente – le respondió nerviosa.

-Vas a terminar lastimándote, no te fuerces. – Lola todavía estaba muy insegura.

-Vamos, ¿nunca te has subido en los hombros de alguien? – le pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si…pero fue muy brusca, esa vez – de solo recordar a Lynn cargándola inesperadamente y salir corriendo por toda la casa era un muy mal recuerdo para Lola.

-Tranquila, no soy un toro mecánico, iremos caminando, no corriendo.

 **-Aunque seria divertido una carrera, ¿no lo crees? Jajaja –** Lincoln rodo los ojos, pero no quito su sonrisa.

-P-Pero q-que pasa si no aguantes nuestro peso – dijo aun no muy convencida.

\- ¡Ya apúrate Lola, Linc no te hará daño, aparte si cargo a ese gordo de allá, puede con nosotras dos, sin problemas! – Lola miro a su gemela que la miraba con una sonrisa confiada y burlona.

Iba a decir algo más, pero se lo guardo y se subió en los hombros del albino con torpeza.

\- ¡Bien, vámonos! – dijo Lincoln sosteniendo con su mano libre la mano de Lola que miraba nerviosa al suelo.

-Agh, a nuestros padres no les gustara nuestro estado… - dijo con una pequeña mueca Lana, pero sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Si…papá se volverá loco jajaja – rio un poco Lola.

-Bueno, ese ya no es mi problema chiquillas – las niñas le reclamaron mientras reia un poco.

 **-Jajaja a nosotros no nos metan en pendejadas…**

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 _ **/2 años y 8 meses atrás/**_

 _-Ufff… vamos…vamos…puedo hacerlo – murmuro con algo de nerviosismo Lincoln_

 _ **-Que exagerado –**_ _Bloody rodo los ojos._

 _Ignorando de costumbre al ente Lincoln sacudió sus manos y dio leves saltos mirando a su alrededor, viendo los tejados y rascacielos de la ciudad de Detroit._

 _-Es por Roxan, es por Roxan – dando un último suspiro, Lincoln termino de arreglarse su vestimenta._

 _El albino de once años estaba vestido con unos pantalones deportivos negros, una sudadera holgada del mismo color, guantes de cuero negros, un pasamontaña en su cuello y unas enormes gafas de esquiar alzadas en su frente._

 _Se veía muy "improvisado"_

 _ **-Vamos, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser el primer día?**_ _– le pregunto cínicamente con su típica sonrisa._

 _-No estés molestando ahorita – le respondió sin verlo._

 _ **-Oh… *cierra sus ojos y alza su mano de manera dramática* como es que quieres que no hablemos durante nuestro primer día como mercenarios**_ _– abriendo uno de sus ojos para mirar a Lincoln, este se le quedo mirando de mala manera._

 _-Ugh, tu solo quieres que ver sangre – Bloody sonrió ampliamente por eso._

 _-_ _ **Nosotros no solo queremos verla, sino tocarla y hacer que llueva jejeje –**_ _Lincoln sacudió la cabeza y se subió el pasamontaña junto con las gafas y se coloco la capucha que a diferencia del resto de la sudadera esta era más pequeña he impedía ver con claridad en cabello del albino._

 _Una vez hecho eso, corrió hacía el borde de la azotea del edificio de seis pisos donde se encontraba, dando un gran salto al llegar al borde, logro alcanzar buena altura y paso al siguiente en una carrera para llegar a su misión_

 _Muchos iban a morir._

 _No era que quisiera ser mercenario, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba ese dinero, y robar carteras ya no sirve, requería de más para poder ayudarla, no debía fallar._

 _No iba a permitir que alguien tan buena como Roxan le sucediera esto, el viejo no podía ayudarla, ni siquiera había oído nada de él en dos meses y no pedía esperar más._

 _Con sus "peculiares" habilidades no habría problema en este trabajo, sabia pelear, ser sigiloso, era muy inteligente…_

 _ **-No olvides guapo, fuerte y superior a ese insignificantes humanos –**_ _agrego Bloody a su lado, aunque no pudiera ver el rostro de Bloody podía sentir la sonrisa cruel que estaba teniendo, aparte de los pensamientos que el ente estaba reproduciendo en la mente del chico de once, que de once era difícil de notar._

 _A pesar de su corta edad, en sí, no aparentaba tener once años, midiendo 1.68 cualquiera pensaría que es un adolescente o alguien bajo en los estándares de la ciudad._

 _Lo que si había costado era el que lo contrataran, pues él era completamente nuevo en este "negocio", aunque no en matar, desgraciadamente._

 _ **-Que bonitos recuerdos jejeje**_

 _Y aun más difícil había sido encontrar un "cliente", le costo dos semanas buscar a alguien lo suficientemente loco como para contratarlo, aunque tuvo que demostrar su fuerza._

 _No termino bien para aquellos sujetos._

 _Y Bum, estaba contratado para matar a un pequeño grupo de pandilleros que estaban causando problemas a su cliente._

 _Los había investigado antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, esta noche los "perros rabiosos", se encontrarían con otras pandillas para un intercambio de armas y de drogas._

 _Puede que atacar precisamente con más personas pudiera no ser una buena idea para alguien normal, pero…él no era_ _ **normal**_ _._

 _Solo le tomaría algo de tiempo, siempre y cuando no haya policías en la zona con intenciones de arrestar a esos pandilleros, aunque más que solo unos cuantos deberían ser bastantes como para que no haya tantos muertos._

 _ **-Je…todos estarán muertos cuando lleguemos jejejeje**_

 _Solo esperaba que esto de ser un mercenario no fuese constante, y que para después de esto haya conseguido clientes que no sean tacaños para pagarle lo acordado._

 _Lincoln estaba completamente metido en sus pensamientos, pero jamás había parado en su carrera por las azoteas, con gran habilidad se movía de entre los edificios sin problemas, cada que encontraba una construcción mucho más alta, solamente utilizaba las escaleras de emergencias subiendo rápidamente utilizando varios movimientos de parkour al trepar y gran agilidad en sus movimientos, a la velocidad a la que iba solo se distinguía un borrón negro pasar rápidamente y que a los pocos segundos se desvanecía en la lejanía._

 _Siguió durante unos pocos minutos hasta que se detuvo en la azotea de un bar cerca de los barrios más peligrosos de los condominios, la música dentro de la caverna sonaba bastante y algunos gritos de júbilo sonaban hasta en el exterior._

 _Pero al albino no podría importarle menos un grupo de borrachos y drogadictos, toda su atención se centro en una edificación bastante grande que todavía estaba en construcción, era de quince pisos donde solo los tres primeros se podían ver más avanzado que el resto, ahí podría ver mejor a sus objetivos._

 _Saltando hacía la siguiente azotea y cuando se proponía el seguir así, pero escucho un grito femenino que desvió su atención, era un grito de terror._

 _Acercándose al borde pudo ver lo que sucedía al lado de la caverna, un tipo estaba tratando de desvestir a una chica mientras la amenazaba con una navaja._

 _\- ¡No por favor no! – grito la chica castaña intentando alejarse lentamente del sujeto con navaja, pero presa del pánico no se daba cuenta que se estaba acorralando en un callejón sin salido y para su desgracia la música del lugar estaba muy alta opacando por completo sus gritos y eso lo sabía su atacante que solo le sonreía._

 _-Tranquila muñeca, sé que lo disfrutaras – hablo el sujeto mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la chica que solo termino chocando su espalda con la pared._

 _\- ¡No, por favor le daré mi bolso, pero por favor, no se acerque! – suplico con lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _-Oh, eres muy amable chiquita, no te preocupes, aceptare tu ofrecimiento y aparte tu cuerpo – le coloco la navaja cerca de la garganta, la chica solo temblaba puesto que si hacía algo brusco se terminaría matando._

 _El hombre, con su otra mano comenzó a manosear el lindo cuerpo de la castaña._

 _-No te resistas preciosa…lo disfrutaras – susurro al oído de la chica que cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir la lengua de ese tipo lamer su mejilla, aunque tuvieran lágrimas._

 _La castaña solo podía susurra inútiles suplicas mientras temblaba de miedo y el sujeto comenzaba a acariciar los muslos de la hermosa chica, subiendo por encima del lindo vestido rojo que traía puesto._

 _Lincoln observo todo disgustado, su expresión oculta, pero los ligeros temblores que tenía sus puños por la rabia, ese sujeto le daba mucho_ _ **asco**_ _._

 _El ente no había dicho nada hasta que volteo al mismo tiempo en que Lincoln subía un pie en la orilla, listo para acabar con ese sujeto._

 _ **-Déjala, no es nuestro problema**_ _– Lincoln apretó más fuerte sus puños, pero no dijo nada, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Bloody que no dudo en devolver, a pesar de que ambos con gafas anaranjadas, se podía apreciar los puntos rojos que era sus ojos._

 _Se miraron durante un minuto, el carmesí profundo en esas miradas, ninguno cedía ante el otro, y el silencio que se formaba era tenso, pero si alguien normal los viese solo verían a Lincoln mirar el cielo._

 _El duelo de miradas termino cuando se escucho a la chica gritar con todas sus fuerzas en un último intento de que alguien la rescatase, y el grito de ira del tipo que se canso de la resistencia de la chica y se dejó de sutilezas._

 _Con brusquedad empujo a la chica al muro, causando un grito de dolor por parte de la castaña, el hombre sujeto con fuerza el vestido y comenzó a jalarlo con la intención de romperlo._

 _Pero antes de que ocurriese eso…_

 _ ***¡BAM!***_

 _Ese disparo se escuchó en todo el barrio._

 _El cuerpo del hombre cayo pesadamente, golpeándose de cara contra el muro y la sangre y los sesos pintado la pared junto a la chica que, solo observo como la frente del tipo que intentaba violarla explotaba y la sangre manchaba toda su cara._

 _Sus ojos completamente abiertos en el horror y la sorpresa._

 _Lincoln ya se encontraba en el siguiente edificio, con su magnum guardada en su pantalón, cuando el grito desgarrador de la chica resonó en las calles y la música de aquel bar había parado de sonar._

 _En la cabeza solo se repetía con fuerza una frase…_

" _ **Espero que este sacrificio lo haya complacido mi gran señor"**_

 _Los ojos del albino brillaron peligrosamente y su ceño se frunció profundamente._

 _No se detuvo hasta estar en aquel edificio en construcción, cruzo rápidamente la calle, brinco la cerca y de un salto, nada humano llego hasta el cuarto piso, así siguió hasta llegar al penúltimo piso._

 _Al ser bastante alto se podía apreciar muy bien la ciudad, el sonido de los autos, las luces iluminando la enorme ciudad, era hermoso, visto desde ese lugar._

 _ **-Solo hay crimen, corrupción, codicia, lujuria y demás porquerías en esa asquerosa ciudad *bufido* inútiles humanos… -**_ _claramente a Bloody le desagradaba Detroit._

 _\- (Desde aquí tengo mejor vista)_

 _ **-Siempre hemos tenido mejor vista**_

 _\- (Ahorita no, parasito)_

 _ **-Que grosero eres contigo mismo jejeje**_

 _\- (Solo deja trabajar) – refunfuño mentalmente con mucha molestia._

 _El albino observo pacientemente a sus objetivos, iban a reunirse en un lugar secreto cerca de aquí, solo tenía que esperar pacientemente y encargarse de algo más._

 _Podría parecer que el haber subido hasta el penúltimo piso de una edificación en construcción, era demasiado exagerado y completamente innecesario, pero…_

 _Atrás de Lincoln una figura oscura se acercaba silenciosamente, cada paso que daba no emitía ningún sonido, su mano sosteniendo una funda en su espalda, y lentamente fue desenvainando un katana de su baina, lista para acabar con Lincoln._

 _Al momento en el que la katana estaba completamente fuera, levanto su brazo para dar un corte horizontal con la intención de decapitar al albino._

 _Pero al mismo tiempo que el espadazo iba hacía Lincoln, este se giro rápidamente y saco uno de sus cuchillos ocultos, bloqueando la katana._

 _El atacante se sorprendió de que Lincoln supiera de su presencia, pero tuvieron un forcejeo de unos segundos, que aquel atacante dejo de presionar su arma con la del albino y tomo distancia de su contrincante._

 _Lincoln pudo tener una mejor visión de su agresor, era una chica solo un poco más alta que él, llevaba un traje de cuerpo completo negro, sus botas negras, guantes, la funda de su arma en su espalda, su cabello corto azabache y una mascara roja con el diseño de un demonio "Oni" sacando la lengua._

 _Hubo tenso silencio donde ninguno dijo nada, solo se quedaron mirando, mutuamente, analizándose._

 _-(Ella…es…diferente) – algo en esa mujer no le cuadraba nada a Lincoln, podía sentir algo diferente a cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido._

 _-_ _ **Oh… esto se pone cada vez mejor**_ _– Bloody por su parte se le veía emocionado._

 _-(¿Algún consejo UTIL, parasito?)_

 _-_ _ **Patéale entre las piernas**_

 _ **-**_ _(Es mujer, imbécil)_

 _-_ _ **Igual sirve jejejejejejeje**_

 _ **[Devilman Crybaby Ost - 'Smells Blood']**_

 _Viendo que el ente no le daría nada útil a Lincoln, simplemente se preparó, para acabar con ella rápidamente, ya que pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que sus objetivos habían llegado, solo tenía que acabar con la que lo seguía desde hace rato._

 _El primer movimiento vino por parte de ella, arremetiendo contra el albino velozmente con un corte diagonal, Lincoln por su parte esquivo el corte y dio una patada al estómago de su oponente._

 _Esta lo recibió y salió disparada por la fuerza del golpe hasta estrellarse con un pilar, Lincoln miro algo decepcionado eso, tal parecía, el albino se equivoco al pensar que ella podría llegar a complicarle las cosas._

 _Pero para sorpresa de Lincoln ella se levantó rápidamente y en un parpadeo estaba a solo unos centímetros de rebanar su garganta._

 _Volvió a esquivar el golpe mortal y esta vez ataco con su cuchillo intentando cortar su yugular, ella lo bloqueo con su mano derecha, tomándolo de la muñeca mientras que con su otra intento atravesar al albino con su katana. Lincoln por su parte hizo exactamente lo mismo que su contrincante, solo que se le dificulto más sostener el arma de su oponente, ya que esta era mucho más larga que su cuchillo._

 _Se convirtió en una lucha de fuerza por ver quien cedía al soltar su arma, y acabar con su respectivo rival, Lincoln estaba gratamente sorprendido por la fuerza de su rival, era algo con lo que, de verdad, debía esforzarse para que no lo partieran en dos._

 _Cada uno puso más fuerza acercando cada vez más su arma hacia el pecho de su oponente, pero termino cuando Lincoln dio un cabezazo a su rival aturdiendo a su rival, lo que termino con Lincoln dándole un corte diagonal que le recorría del estómago hasta el hombro._

 _La sangre voló y Lincoln escuchaba las estridentes carcajadas de su contraparte._

 _La chica se quedo quieta durante unos segundos mirando el corte que tenía, su sangre bajando de esa mortal herida, pero luego miro a Lincoln y furiosa desarmo con un movimiento de katana al albino, alejando unos metros su cuchillo de Lincoln, que no espero que su rival siguiera con vida, por lo que lo tomo completamente desprevenido y desconcertado._

 _\- (¡Mierda!, ¡Ese corte debía haberla matado!) – Lo único que Lincoln podía hacer era esquivar como podía los cortes furiosos de su oponente que con cada ataque fallido su velocidad aumentaba peligrosamente. – (Definitivamente, no es normal, en nada)_

 _ **-Por supuesto que no lo es, ella es como nosotros –**_ _ante esa revelación Lincoln abrió más los ojos, si lo que su contraparte decía era correcto, entonces tendría que ir con todo lo que tenía._

 _Recuperándose de su sorpresa presto nuevamente toda su atención en la pelea, los movimientos de la chica eran muy rápidos y ninguno era lanzado al azar, todos iban directo a algún punto vital o a una parte donde pudiera herirlo gravemente._

 _Lincoln actuó rápidamente cuando una estocada se dirigía a su hígado, moviéndose a un lado, esquivo aquel ataque mortal y con un fugaz movimiento de manos le arrebato su arma a su rival para después darle una patada que ella esquivo haciéndose para atrás._

 _Lincoln balanceo de un lado a otro la katana, jugando un poco con ella, pero súbitamente la lanzo fuera del edificio, el albino pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de su oponente, a pesar de que la máscara que llevaba no lo dejaba ver sus ojos._

 _Ella se levanto lentamente mirando a Lincoln a los ojos y viceversa._

 _La tensión fácilmente se podría cortar cual mantequilla con un cuchillo._

 _Ahora esta pelea de armas se convertiría en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo._

 _O al menos eso pareció, ya que Lincoln saco su magnum y disparo contra su rival, el disparo hizo un gran eco en el largo piso de aquella construcción._

 _Lamentablemente, Lincoln fallo en su tiro, por culpa de la chica enmascarada, que en un parpadeo ya se encontraba frente a Lincoln tomando su mano con el arma y desviando el disparo a un pilar._

 _ ***Crack***_

 _Fue el sonido que sonó de manera desagradable cuando "Oni" apretó la mano del albino rompiendo su muñeca, al hacer eso Lincoln soltó su arma, que la chica pateo fuera del edificio como había hecho Lincoln con su arma._

 _Lincoln, en lugar de quejarse por el dolor, soltó una breve risa. – Tuche… - su voz se escuchó amortiguada por el pasamontaña, pero se pudo entender claramente._

 _Ella no dijo nada, soltó la mano del albino y dio unos pasos atrás._

 _Lincoln pudo ver que la herida que anteriormente le había hecho había desaparecido, lo único que prevaleció fue el corte en las prendas de la chica, donde podía ver que era de piel oscura._

 _ ***Crack* *Crack***_

 _Lincoln se "acomodo" la muñeca y cerro con fuerza su puño._

 _Y así, en un segundo ya se encontraban intercambiando golpes y bloqueándolos._

 _Cada golpe que daban resonaba con fuerza, así como cada bloqueo._

 _Dando un fuerte golpe con su brazo izquierdo hacía la cara de la chica, está la bloqueo colocando sus dos brazos cubriendo su rostro, y contraataco con una patada hacía el costado de su rival, este interpuso su brazo para protegerse de semejante patada, que logro moverlo unos pasos por la fuerza que llevaba._

 _Continuaron así durante algún tiempo, llegando en un punto muerto de solo bloquear y atacar para ser bloqueado y defenderte, ambos aumentaron la velocidad en sus movimientos, esta vez ya no podían bloquear todos los ataques, recibiendo varios golpes por parte de ambos._

 _La chica dio una patada hacia la cabeza de Lincoln, pero este se agacho he intento un barrido, que fue evadido cuando la chica dio una voltereta con su pie, y cuando volvió a tocar suelo, Lincoln lanzo un puñetazo al estómago que dio de lleno, eso le saco todo el aire a la chica, pero la enmascarada tampoco se quedo atrás, ya que también lanzo un golpe a la cara de Lincoln que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar._

 _El golpe de ambos iba con una fuerza demoledora, sobrehumana, que hizo que la chica fuese directo al techo incrustándose en el y Lincoln termino en el suelo con su cara enterrada y sus gafas destruidas._

 _Chasqueado la lengua con dolor Lincoln se levantó y dio un salto hacía su oponente esta todavía estaba aturdida por lo que no pudo hacer nada cuando Lincoln mando un golpe directo a la cara destrozándole la parte superior de la mascara y terminando en el último piso._

 _Tosiendo un poco el polvo que tenia encima, la enmascarada no pudo terminar de ponerse de pie, cuando Lincoln arremetió nuevamente contra ella con un rodillazo en su frente que la mando a volar lejos del albino, esta se recobro en el aire y dio otra voltereta para caer nuevamente en el suelo derrapando un poco para detenerse._

 _Al momento de hacerlo y sin esperar ni un segundo la enmascarada fue como una bala hacia Lincoln, este hizo lo mismo, ambos rompiendo el suelo en el que habían estado al momento de comenzar a correr el uno al otro._

 _Ambos se miraron a sus descubiertos ojos, Lincoln con sus intimidantes ojos rojos y la chica con sus penetrantes ojos dorados, era lo que se podía ver en la oscuridad de aquella construcción, era ver luces moviéndose a una velocidad abrumadora._

 _Cada vez más cerca de llegar a su rival, Lincoln abrió durante un momento su palma y al hacer eso unos chorros de sangre salieron de entre sus mangas, el albino cerro su mano en un puño con la sangre formando algo…_

 _La enmascarada haciendo lo contrario que Lincoln, esta cerro su puño con mucha fuerza y pareció crecer en anchura y longitud…_

 _Justo cuando chocarían puños, la escena cambia…_

 _Estábamos de vuelta en aquella caverna con varias patrullas a su alrededor, algunos adultos hablando con los policías y varios curiosos que miraban ya sea desde sus casas, para los que vivían cerca del lugar, o aquellos que solo pasaban por el lugar._

 _Esta vez concentrándonos en la misma chica castaña al que habían intentado violar._

 _La vemos esta vez sin sangre en su rostro, con una manta encima de ella para abrigarla, mientras se encontraba con sus manos juntas y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, estaba intentando hacer un gran esfuerzo por no vomitar, resistiendo una constante arcada debido al olor a oxido y carne quemada._

 _Mirandola desde lejos estaban dos policías saliendo de aquel callejón donde encontraron a la chica el cadáver de un hombre, muerto por un disparo en la cabeza._

 _\- ¿Crees que hable? – pregunto un policía joven._

 _-No…no, lo hará – respondió su compañero. – Cuando la encontraron, no lograron calmarla hasta que pudo limpiarse toda la sangre y los sesos de su cuerpo, pero desde ahí no ha dicho absolutamente nada._

 _Su compañero solo asintió mirando a la chica con pena, iba a decir algo más, pero algo llamo la atención de todos los presentes._

 _Todos miraron asustados hacía la construcción que se podía distinguir a lo lejos, aquella que estaba por ser destinada a ser un centro de oficinas…_

 _Se estaba derrumbando completamente…_

 _Con una fuerte explosión de humo, y una onda de aire apenas visible, el gran edificio estaba desmoronándose desde el último piso siguiendo con los pisos inferiores…_

 _ **[Devilman Crybaby Ost - 'Débilman No Uta' (Full)]**_

 _\- ¿¡Qué rayos está pasando?! – fue el grito que muchos dijeron al ver como aquel edificio se derrumbaba desde la cima hasta sus bases._

 _-¡¿S-Señor que es eso?! – pregunto el joven policía, pues juraba haber visto a una persona saltar mientras aquella construcción se desmoronaba._

 _\- ¡No lo sé! – chasqueo la lengua. - ¡Maldita sea, novato, llama unos bomberos!_

 _El joven asintió temeroso mientras que algunas personas gritaban, tomaban fotos o videos de eso._

 _La chica del vestido rojo solo miro todo ese desastre con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula caída. Ella podía jurar haber dos siluetas salir de ese lugar, pero ambas se habían desvanecido…_

 _ **/A unas cuadras de la caverna/**_

 _\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto un tipo alto y fornido._

 _-Que importa, la compañía llego – le respondió otra persona de color con varios más reunidos, algunos armados y dos de ellos tenían dos grandes bolsas a sus pies._

 _Llegaron al lugar otro grupo de nueve personas, vestidas más formalmente que los otros, algunos llevaban ametralladoras y unos de ellos levaba dos grandes maletines en sus dos brazos._

 _-Muy bien caballeros es hora de neg- fue interrumpido cuando algo cayo del cielo destrozando el techo que había en aquel lugar causando que ambos bandos se alejaran y levantaran sus armas._

 _El humo no les dejaba ver lo que había caído, pero podían distinguir una silueta bastante borrosa._

 _\- ¿¡Qué es eso!? – uno de los hombres que vestían informalmente, al terminar de decir eso su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo, y Lincoln apareció detrás del cuerpo decapitado._

 _El albino no lucia para nada bien, su pasamontañas estaba casi destrozado y apenas le cubría su boca, las gafas evidentemente ya no estaban, y sus ropas estaban bastante rasgadas con varios cortes aun sangrantes, pero la mayoría de estas estaban desprendiendo humo._

 _\- ¡Puta madre! – grito el que estaba al lado del desdichado sin cabeza que volteo a ver al albino con terror, Lincoln solo movió su hombro haciéndolo tronar._

 _-_ _ **¡Una menos y faltan otras diecisiete cabezas por cercenar! –**_ _La sonrisa que Bloody tenía en este momento casi rozaba con su oreja de lo grande que era._

 _ **-¡Sigamos con la maldita fiesta! –**_ _Comenzó a reír desquiciadamente mientras Lincoln apretaba los dientes con enojo y corría hacia al que había gritado._ __

 _Los truenos retumbaban afuera…_

 _En los cielos la chica enmascarada esta observando el lugar donde Lincoln se encontraba desde las alturas, dos protuberancias en su espalda parecidas a grandes manos funcionando como alas._

 _Las nubes oscurecidas estaban literalmente encima de ella, la lluvia todavía no aparecía, pero los rayos se podían vislumbrar en la ciudad, la enmascarada siguió viendo fijamente donde se encontraba su rival._

 _Sonrió…_

 _Al menos debajo de lo que quedaba de su máscara, sus ojos dorados brillaron con más fuerza._

 _-_ _ **Encontré a otro… -**_ _se llevó dos de sus dedos a la oreja presionando el comunicador._

 _No dijo nada después, pero al voltear a un lugar bastante lejano de donde estaba pudo distinguir unos rayos rojos en la cima de un edificio y cerca de ella surco una ventisca de nieve._

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Hola de nuevo amigos, espero les haya gustado :D**

 **La neta, no me acorde de los nombres de los bravucones que aparecen en el episodio especial de Halloween :V**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, así que…**

 **Se despide Dark-Mask-Uzumaki…**

 **Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alooooooo**

 **¡No se preocupen, Porque ya estoy aquí! (Referencia, Referencia~ ;u)**

 **Como sea, la última actualización de otra historia que no sea Oscuros secretos :Y**

 **Así que…**

 **Vamo a darle :D**

 **Review:**

 **Hisworld39** **: Gracias, me esforcé mucho en la pelea, me alegra que te haya gustado :D, Si cambias algo, las cosas que estaban destinadas a ser en un principio altera la realidad (ciencia ficción viejo~ ;v). Un saludo**

 **Paradox Nialum** **: Veámosle de ambas maneras, al fin y al cabo, eso solo hace más interesante la historia :u, Lana va a ser una de las hermanas Loud con mejor relación con el albino, Lola por otro lado comenzó a respetarlo luego de salvarle el trasero por lo que su relación puede mejorar :3 Espero conseguir ese ambiente en la casa Loud. Un saludo**

 **J0nas Nagera** **: Una más, quedan ocho hermanas Loud por conocer (ya estoy contando a las gemelas :B), Bueno…no sé exactamente que te llevo a esa conclusión, pero igual te responderé lo que son… y eso es… ¡Un albino y una Azabache Negra! ;v. Un saludo**

 **Ahora sí, comencemos~**

 **~0~**

 _ **/2 años y 6 meses atrás/**_

 _-Bueno, como puedes ver mi querido pupilo, este es el Dragón Negro – un hombre alto, moreno, pelo azabache y corto, vestido con un largo abrigo verde oscuro, pantalones cafés y unos zapatos negros. – El lugar de peleas ilegales más grande de toda esta ciudad de mierda._

 _-Es solo un gran almacén – dijo el albino con una sudadera roja._

 _-Esperabas luces de neón junto a un gran letrero que diga;_ _"El Dragón Negro"_ _. La policía no es tan inútil, solo son unos corruptos de mierda – Se encogió de hombros mirando el lugar. No había muchas personas alrededor._

 _-Tampoco, pensé que iba a ser algo del tipo subterráneo, o algo por el estilo – el albino dijo tranquilamente. – Puedo oír el corazón de muchas personas dentro, están debajo de nosotros, así que no me equivoque._

 _-Je, me siguen sorprendiendo tus habilidades niño, aun así, aquí se reúne la mayor basura de toda la ciudad._

 _ **-Mucha más sangre para nosotros –**_ _Bloody casi podía saborear la sangre de todos los bastardos dentro del club._

 _-Con razón conoces el lugar, Camacho – Lincoln se burló de su maestro._

 _-Seh, bueno aquí hay peores escorias que yo, así que no estoy ofendido realmente – le sonrió a su alumno. -Normalmente en este lugar es común las apuestas ilegales, tú sabes, esclavos, mujeres, niños, órganos, armas, dinero, alcohol, entre otras cosas más por cada pelea que se disputa – explico acercándose a la entrada._

 _-Sabes, pudiste haberme dicho acerca de este lugar dos meses atrás, así me hubieras evitado el estar matando a diestra y siniestra a bandas criminales – Lincoln miro a su maestro algo decepcionado._

 _-¡Oye, yo también tenía trabajo que hacer!, ser un sicario no es cosa fácil, y ya sabes de mis principios, no debe de haber ninguna distracción mientras trabajo – se cruzó de brazos._

 _-¿Eso Roxan lo sabía? – miro a su maestro de mala manera._

 _-Lo sabe, aunque no tenía idea que estaba tan necesitada – se quedo mirando a la sencilla entrada al almacén. – Sabes que es terca y orgullosa, hubiera costado convencerla de aceptar el dinero._

 _-Pero hubieras podido… - hubo un silencio incomodo mientras Camacho abría la puerta de madera del almacén. – Lo siento, es solo que… ella esta tan mal y yo solo quisiera poder ayudarla de algún modo._

 _-Igual yo, el pasado es el pasado, ahora vamos a arreglar eso, no te preocupes niño, ella se mejorará, el único precio a eso es el patearles el culo a algunos bastardos en este lugar – ambos sonrieron decididos a ayudar a la tal Roxan._

 _Al entrar al almacén pudieron ver como estaba vacía, lo único que había de luz [Pues todo estaba oscuro] provenía de un ascensor custodiado por dos grandes guardias._

 _Maestro y alumno se acercaron a ambos. – Hola buenos hombres. – saludo el moreno a los guardias._

 _-Contraseña – fue lo que dijo uno de ellos secamente._

 _-Contraseña – respondió el moreno tranquilamente._

 _-¿Es enserio? – dijo Lincoln al ver como los guardias asentían y los dejaban pasar._

 _ **-Me pregunto a que autista se le habrá ocurrido –**_ _El comentario de Bloody logro hacer reír un poco a Lincoln._

 _-Dijo algo muy sarcástico, ¿no es así? – el moreno de abrigo verde le pregunto a su alumno de cabellos blancos._

 _-Así es, a veces puede resultar ser muy molesto y otras veces puede decir cosas muy ciertas y graciosas jaja – Lincoln de vez en cuando disfrutaba cada que Bloody pronunciaba una palabra, claro, a veces._

 _ **-Solo decimos y pensamos la puta verdad –**_ _Bloody rio cruelmente._

 _Al entrar al ascensor, el adulto y el chico de once años vieron como las rejas de metal se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a bajar. Conforme avanzaba los segundos más se podían escuchar la música tecno y los gritos de euforia._

 _-Veo que hoy es una muy buena noche para el club – dijo Camacho al escuchar todo el escándalo. Finalmente llegaron a su destino y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron._

 _ **[Mortal Kombat 11 = Black Dragon Fight Klub Ost]**_

 _-Que acogedor – dijo Lincoln con sarcasmo._

 _-_ _ **Vaya mierda de sitio –**_ _Dijo Bloody._

 _-Es bueno volver…creo – dijo Camacho._

 _El lugar era enorme con una gran cantidad de personas gritando a todo pulmón, luces purpura alrededor de todo el lugar, basura, cervezas, jeringas, y algunas otras cosas más que eran consideradas ilegales estaban tiradas por todo el suelo. Las personas eran adultos, tanto hombres como mujeres, algunos mostrándose muy al "aire" [Casi no llevan ropa], gritando palabrotas, algunos hablando entre sí y otros bailando con la música a todo volumen._

 _En las paredes había una gran cantidad de armas, tanto de fuego como blancas, de todo tipo pegadas a las paredes como un adorno, así como algunos posters y símbolos._

 _Todos eran criminales tanto locales como de otras partes del mundo. En el centro de todo el lugar se encontraba una gran jaula que era iluminada por focos normales y era donde toda la multitud estaba completamente concentrada._

 _-Ven, hay que encontrar a un viejo amigo. – dijo Camacho encaminándose al lugar, Lincoln lo siguió en silencio._

 _Luego de un rato de búsqueda, Camacho se encontró a quien buscaba, era un hombre alto, pelinegro con rasgos asiáticos, vestido con una túnica negra con el símbolo de dragones, junto a unos pantalones negros, con dos chicas a su lado._

 _-Y así de grande tengo el pi… - fue interrumpido por el moreno._

 _-Veo que sigues con tu manía de hablar de tu miembro viril, Enlai – el asiático miro sorprendido al moreno._

 _-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, al único y remplazable Ricardo Camacho – el hombre se acerco con una sonrisa arrogante al moreno._

 _-El único que hay – le sonrió devuelta_

 _-¿Quién es el niño con canas? – pregunto Enlai mirando a Lincoln._

 _-Es mi secuaz – Lincoln lo miro como diciendo; 'Es en serio'_

 _-Mmmmm… no eres mucho de tener secuaces, pero eso a mi que me importa – se encogió de hombros. – pero solo vienes aquí cuando necesitas salvar tu triste economía, ¿me equivoco?_

 _-Algo así, vengo a defender mi título de campeón – Enlai se rio estridentemente, al igual que las mujeres que acompañaban al asiático._

 _-¡Por favor, se nota que no estas actualizado con el presente, viejo amigo! – Enlai se burló. – Ya no eres el campeón, apareció alguien muchísimo más prometedor._

 _-Me lo temía, no importa, puedo con quien quieras – el asiático lo miro muy divertido mientras alzaba las cejas._

 _-Con que así, eh, pues solo mírala y veras – Enlai señalo a la gran jaula presente, pues donde estaba él, tenía una buena vista del espectáculo._

 _Dentro de la jaula estaban encerradas dos personas, un hombre y una chica._

 _El hombre media cerca de los dos metros y era en extremo robusto, solo llevaba puesto un calzón negro junto a unas botas negras._

 _La chica por el otro lado era muy extravagante, pues tenía un largo pelo que le llegaba al trasero, era verde, pero gran parte de las puntas eran rojas, uno de sus ojos era verde brillante y el otro era rojo, vestía una sudadera negra sin mangas, unos shorts negros, una media de rayas rojas con negras en su pierna izquierda y unos tenis rojos en su pierna izquierda y verdes en la derecha._

 _-¿Esa chica salida del circo es tu campeona? – pregunto Ricardo viendo detenidamente a la mujer._

 _-Efectivamente, tiene unas habilidades muy peculiares – Enlai miro con una sonrisa como la chica de cabellos verdes sin dificultad cargaba al gran hombre y le rompía la espalda de un rodillazo._

 _La chica se río demencialmente al ver al hombre inmóvil en el suelo._

 _-¡¿Quién más sigue bola de estúpidos cocainómanos?! – los gritos de euforia y frustración no se hicieron esperar._

 _La chica sonrió y piso la cabeza de su oponente derrotado, destrozándola sin piedad alguna, causando más grito de emoción, luego apunto su mano al cuerpo y de su palma surgieron llamas verdes que consumieron el cuerpo en poco tiempo._

 _Enlai se acerco a un pequeño podio para poder ser visto por todos y tomando un micrófono inalámbrico hablo…_

 _-¡Damas y caballeros!, ¡esta es otra aplastante victoria de la gran…! ¡_ _ **Demencia**_ _! – los gritos de ánimo no se hicieron de esperar mientras la chica celebraba su victoria mostrándole el dedo medio a todos._

 _-Ahora para el siguiente enfrentamiento va a ser uno entre campeones – la multitud se intereso más. – ¡Nuestro campeón de hace tres años esta de vuela y ha venido a reclamar su título de vuelta!_

 _-(¡Verga, es alguien como Linc, ni pedo me enfrento a esta pendeja!) – Ricardo sudó frío, sabía que no podría vencer a esa chica, solo alguien podría hacerlo. – De hecho, Enlai, mi amigo, no seré yo quien vaya a pelear._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-¿Cuándo?_

 _-¿Porqué?_

 _Eran las preguntas que la audiencia se estaba haciendo, pues no entendía lo que el moreno trataba de decir._

 _-¡¿Entonces quien peleara, Ricardo?! – Le encaro Enlai con el ceño fruncido._

 _-Yo peleare – dijo Lincoln mirando a la campeona directamente a los ojos._

 _-¿Estás seguro? – le pregunto Enlai seriamente._

 _-Por supuesto, que esta seguro, yo lo entrene después de todo – Ricardo se metió, pues Lincoln seguía mirando fijamente a Demencia._

 _Mientras todo el lugar entraba en gritos de confusión, ansiedad o aburrimiento, el albino y la peli verde se miraron fijamente, los ojos de Lincoln cambiaron a ser rojo sangre._

 _Demencia se sorprendió de ello, pero luego puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

 _-¡Enji deja de causar revuelo y traer a mi próxima víctima! – Demencia le ordeno al asiático._

 _-Maldita sea, que no me llames así (mi hermano se llama Enji y yo lo odio) – aun con molestia en su rostro y hizo una seña para que abrieran la jaula._

 _-_ _ **Otra como nosotros, eh, hace como dos meses que no nos encontramos con alguien así… esto será muy interesante –**_ _Bloody puso una sonrisa igual a la de Demencia._

 _-(Supongo que sí, tiene Pirokinesis por lo que puedo ver) – analizo lo obvio._

 _-_ _ **Y nosotros tenemos la Hemokinesis, eh, fuego contra sangre, me gusta cómo suena eso –**_ _Los ojos de Bloody brillaron con emoción._

 _Lincoln no pudo evitar recordar a aquella enmascarada de su primera misión como mercenario, no había escuchado o visto nada de ella en dos meses, tampoco se había encontrado a alguien como ellos, hasta ahora…_

 _Las rejas se abrieron dejando pasar al albino, este entro tranquilamente, y se poso frente a la peli verde._

 _-MMmmmmm… ¿tu pelo es teñido o natural? – pregunto de pronto al albino que la miro sin entender._

 _-Eh…es natural – respondió torpemente._

 _-Es muy bonito, creo que te pondré un sobrenombre, que te parece…¡Conejito! – miro como Lincoln rodaba los ojos molesto._

 _-Lo siento, pero ese apodo ya te lo ganaron – miro como la chica parecía algo molesta por ello._

 _-¡Cierto, es muy obvio!, no me es de extrañar que ya te hayan llamado así, en ese caso…te llamara… Tigre… Tigre blanco, ¿suena bien para ti? – la chica lo miro con una sonrisa astuta._

 _-Me gusta como suena, no lo negare – Lincoln le sonrió._

 _-_ _ **Me encanta como es que estamos teniendo una charla muy amena en una jaula de peleas a muerte –**_ _Bloody rio locamente luego de decir eso._

 _-(Más raro se pone cuando todos a tu alrededor te está diciendo que ya se maten jejeje) – a Lincoln le parecía bastante hilarante esta situación._

 _-Bueno gatito… ¿Qué poder tienes tú? – Demencia entrecerró su mirada al albino._

 _-Ven y descúbrelo hermosa – Lincoln le hizo una seña para provocarla._

 _-¡Okey! – en un movimiento rápido extendió el brazo al albino y de su palma salió una gigantesca llamarada de fuego verde, impactando a todos._

 _ ***Boom* *Crash***_

 _El fuego se extendió por todo el lado oeste, carbonizando a todos los que tuviera en su camino, las llamas comenzaban a consumir toda esa parte, los que se encontraban del lado contrario a donde Demencia disparo todas esas llamas entraron en shock, solo para tratar de huir del lugar._

 _Por su parte, Demencia esperaba tranquilamente como una niña de ocho años, balanceando sus pies, esperando a ver lo que el albino iba a hacer._

 _-¿Mmm?_

 _Poco a poco, entre el fuego verde se pudo distinguir un muro rojo, no muy grande, pero cubría al albino, este pronto se fue deshaciendo en líquido hasta introducirse en la mano alzada de Lincoln, sus ojos rojos brillaron con fuerza._

 _-¡Controlas la sangre!, ¡Genial!, ¡Sabía que no me decepcionarías! – definitivamente, el albino no se esperó eso, pero volteo a su espalda, pudo ver como el cuerpo de su maestro era envuelto en una capa de sangre que lo protegía del fuego verde._

 _Ricardo todavía estaba consciente y era la único humano que sobrevivió gracias a su alumno/hijo. El albino miro le hizo una seña para que se fuera, el hombre de cuarenta y siete años entendió y salió corriendo, su "armadura" de sangre se deshizo cuando estuvo lejos de las llamas y regreso a su portador._

 _ **-¡Me encanta esta mujer jajaja! –**_ _Bloody grito emocionado, le encantaba toda la destrucción provocada, aunque para su gusto le hacía falta más sangre._

 _-Estas loca, ¿lo sabias, verdad? – Lincoln le hablo tranquilamente y Demencia se rio._

 _-¡OBVIO QUE ESTOY LOCA, MI NOMBRE LO DICE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡AHORA VEN A MI,_ _ **TIGRE**_ _! – La chica corrió a una velocidad sobrehumana hacía Lincoln que se preparo para la pelea._

 **~0~0~0~**

-Así que esta es tu casa, eh – Lincoln miro la sencilla casa de dos pisos con algunos objetos regados alrededor de ella.

 **-Vaya basura de casa –** Bloody lo dijo mientras miraba el estado de la casa, parecía haber visto mejores días.

– No se escucha muy ruidosa como mencionaste, Lana – El albino miro a la pequeña rubia de gorra roja que le sonrió nerviosa.

-Bueno…eso es porque la mayoría de mis hermanas no están en casa jeje

-Claro, bueno, repíteme para que materia necesitas ayuda – caminaron hasta la entrada tranquilamente.

-Pues es geografía, no soy tan buena como lo soy con biología, así que…¿me ayudaras? – lo miro como un cachorro abandonado.

-Si no te fuese a ayudar no estaría aquí en primer lugar, sabes – se rio un poco al ver la expresión avergonzada de la rubia.

-Si es cierto, lo olvide jejeje – se rasco la nuca avergonzada.

 **-Mocosa despistada jajaja… me agrada –** Bloody sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-(Hace tiempo que no te oigo decir eso de alguien, parásito)

 **-Por favor, recuerda que nosotros nos agradan las mismas cosas y seres**

-(Supongo que sí) – Lana llamo su atención.

-Oye Linc, ¿estás bien?, te quedaste parado sin decir nada por un minuto – Lana miro extrañada a su amigo/tutor albino.

-¿En serio?, Perdón, tiendo a hacerlo, ya te acostumbraras – le resto importancia al asunto al igual que Lana.

-Creo que da igual, ven pasa ***abre la puerta y entra*** \- El albino la siguió y observo el interior.

-Que…acogedora – a pesar de que no tenía la mejor apariencia por fuera, no era mentira que por dentro parecía bastante linda.

-Es que mi papá limpió ayer, si hubieras venido otro día, seguramente verías todo el desastre – explico.

-Je, te gusta mucho ese desastre no es así – miro a la niña con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Por supuesto, soy la que más ensucia el lugar! – se golpeo el pecho con orgullo.

 **-Creo que vivirá en un basurero solo por diversión, sin quejarse de ello –** Bloody puso su cara frente a la de la rubia.

-(No lo dudes)

 **-No lo hacemos –** se relamió los labios

-No es para nada higiénico hacer eso y decirlo con tanto orgullo, pero te he visto comer gusanos de la tierra y la basura del arcade – Lana siguió con su pecho lleno de orgullo.

-Como sea, ¿Dónde vamos a estudiar? – mirando el lugar, solo pudo ver las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, y a su lado la sala de estar.

-En la cocina, deje mis cosas ahí antes de ir a buscarte – Lana se dirigió a la cocina mientras que el albino la seguía observando algunas fotos.

Una en especial llamo la atención del albino, era una donde se encontraban todas las hermanas de Lana juntas en el patio, la mayoría tenia una expresión de no querer estar ahí, otras parecían más distraídas por lo que ni siquiera estaban mirando a la cámara, una pasaba muy desapercibida y los dos padres de familia, la mujer solo sonreían nerviosamente mientras que el castaño con perdida de cabello y larga nariz parecía estar feliz, era de los pocos que parecía estarlo en la foto.

-¿Esa es toda tu familia? – se había detenido mientras miraba la foto.

-Así es, es bastante reciente de hace como unos siete meses, más o menos – Lana regreso y miro la foto con una expresión neutral.

-No parecen muy contentos – dijo mirando a la pequeña que no cambió su expresión.

-Nadie estaba con ganas de tomar una foto, papá insistió demasiado y no tuvimos de otra más que obedecer, fue molesto – con eso dicho se volvió a encaminar a la cocina.

 **-Ese calvo tiene una gran cara de idiota, seguro es un idiota –** Bloody miro el rostro del patriarca de la familia Loud.

Lincoln no dijo nada y solo siguió a la niña hacía la cocina.

-¡¿Lola qué haces aquí?! – Lana le grito a su gemela al verla leyendo un gran libro de texto.

-¿Tú qué crees, genio?, recuerda que vamos en la misma clase y salón por lo que vamos a tener el mismo examen – Lana se irrito con esas palabras.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, pero aquí vamos a estudiar Lincoln y yo! – apunto al albino que saludo a la gemela con gusto al color rosado.

-Hola Princesa – Lincoln la saludo despreocupadamente.

-Hola canoso - fue su saludo a secas, pues toda su atención estaba metida en el libro de texto.

-¡¿Me estas escuchando, Lola?! – Lana se molesto bastante por como su gemela la estaba ignorando.

Lola iba a decir algo, pero el albino le gano.

-Tranquila escuincle ***miro a Lana y luego*** esta sigue siendo su casa puede estudiar donde le plazca – Lola se sorprendió pues iba a decir algo similar.

-¡Pero yo ya había apartado este lugar! – Lana hizo un puchero.

-No importa, las ayudo a ambas, que se nota que las dos son igual de malas – se burlo de las gemelas que lo miraron de mala manera.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuál es la capital de Brasil? – ambas se quedaron en silencio sin saber que responder.

-¿Rio…? – dijo Lola lentamente.

-Brasilia – respondió tranquilamente.

-¡Esa estaba muy difícil, no se vale! – Lana se quejó.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Cuál es el principal río que recorre el Gran cañón del país? – Con diversión miro como ambas gemelas buscaban en los alrededores como si en algún lugar de la cocina encontrarían la respuesta.

-Emmmm…el… río… ¿Bravo? – Más que una respuesta pareció una pregunta

-Ese recorre la frontera

-El… ¿Nilo? – Lola ya no sabía que responder, la princesa era pésima en geografía y era de las pocas cosas que compartía con Lana en su totalidad [Sin contar la apariencia].

-Ese ni siquiera se encuentra en Estados Unidos – ambas gemelas suspiraron para diversión de Lincoln.

-¿Cuál es la respuesta?, entonces – dijo Lana resignada.

-El río Colorado – vio como Lola se daba una palmada en la cien.

-¡Pensé justo en ese mugroso río, pero creí que era de otro país! – Lola se quiso jalar los pelos.

-Haces preguntas muy difíciles, Linc – Lana se cruzó de brazos.

-Hey, solo es geografía básica, no es muy difícil – el albino resistió las ganas de reír cuando vio los rostros molestos de ambas hermanas.

 **-Solo los estúpidos no pueden responder eso jajaja –** Bloody se burló.

-Si o no la geografía es sencilla – miro a un costado suyo.

-¿A quién le estas…?

-Supiste que estaba aquí – dijo una chica pelinegra sorprendida.

-¡AAAAAAhhhhhhh! – ambas niñas gritaron y se abrazaron asustadas. - ¡Lucy, deja de aparecerte así!

-Suspiro… - La identificada como Lucy parecía tener unos once años, su pelo algo largo cubría sus ojos, su piel era bastante pálida y vestía una sudadera negra con magas rayadas en blanco y negro junto a un vestido largo que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y unos tenis negros con blanco.

-Soy Lincoln, por cierto, un gusto – le extendió la mano amistosamente mientras le daba una sonrisa.

La niña se quedo en silencio, y se quedo mirando la mano extendida del albino.

-Soy…Lucy… - susurro en monotonía y luego se dio la vuelta dejando al albino con la mano extendida.

 **-Que amable –** dijo Bloody sarcásticamente.

Lincoln solo miro donde se fue la niña pelinegra en silencio y aun con la mano extendida.

-No te lo tomes a mal Linc, ella no es muy sociable – le dijo Lana con normalidad.

-Solo déjala hacer sus cosas góticas para raros – Lola dijo sin importarle que su hermana pudiera escucharle.

- **Q** u **e** l **i** n **d** a – ambos albinos pensaron con sinceridad, mirando donde se había ido, tenían que admitir que esa niña había llamado su atención.

-¿Dijiste algo Linc? – le pregunto Lana que ya se había sentado y estaba sacando su libreta y libro.

-Nada importante, como sea, alguna de ustedes páseme la guía de estudio, por favor.

 _ **/Un rato después/**_

-Y así se crean los tsunamis – termino de explicar Lincoln.

-Yo siempre pensé que se creaban gracias a un monstro marino enorme – dijo Lana inocentemente y con una sonrisa.

-Ojalá fuera así

 **-Ahora que lo pienso, el imbécil de Toby puede hacer uno, je, supongo que es más fuerte de lo que pensamos –** dijo Bloody mirando Lana y luego a Lola que estaba anotando algo en su libreta.

-(Él puede controlar los terremotos, si crea uno a gran escala podría crear un Tsunami) – Lincoln le respondió a su contraparte.

 **-Tal vez ya haya hecho uno de esos, pero quien sabe, tampoco es como si quisiéramos que nos anduviera jodiendo con toda su palabrería –** Ni Bloody, ni Lincoln tenían ganas de ver al tal Toby en mucho tiempo.

Afuera se escucho el sonido de auto deteniéndose.

-Debe de ser mamá – dijo Lola mirando la salida de la cocina. -Oye Lana, ¿si le contaste a tú madre que invitaste, un completo desconocido para ella a la casa? – Lola miro como su gemela se rascaba con una sonrisa nerviosa la cabeza

-Ups, creo que lo olvide jeje – rio nerviosa mirando a Lincoln que no parecía preocupado.

-Hmp… no creo que sea un problema, siempre y cuando le explique – Lincoln no se encontraba nervioso, ni mucho menos.

 **-Solo sé que esa mujer tiene unas anchas caderas, por lo que debe de tener un buen culo –** Bloody recordó la foto que vieron hace rato.

-¡Ya estoy en casa niñas! – se escucho la voz de la mujer en la entrada.

-¡Mamá traje a un amigo a casa que me está ayudando a estudiar a mí y a Lola para nuestro examen del miércoles! – aviso Lana a lo lejos.

-Oh… ¿Enserio? – la mujer sonó preocupada.

 **-Genial, ahora se piensa que vamos a violar a sus hijas** – Dijo Bloody sin tacto.

Justo después de decir eso, la mujer entro a la cocina, era rubia, de anchas caderas, ojos azules, que vestía una camisa de vestir color mamey, y unos pantalones caqui junto a unas zapatillas negras.

-No se preocupe Sra. Loud, mi nombre es Lincoln Buttowski, es un gusto finalmente conocerla, soy el tutor de su hija Lana – se presento con una amable sonrisa, al igual que con Lucy, le extendió la mano.

Pero la mujer no dijo o hizo nada, solo se le quedo mirando al albino completamente incrédula, con los ojos y boca abiertos a más no poder.

 **-¿Qué todas las Loud son groseras?, jamás nos devuelven el saludo –** Bloody miro a la mujer rubia con una ceja alzada, pero floto alrededor suyo y le hecho una mirada a su retaguardia. – **Ja, si tiene un buen culo.**

-¿Sucede al…? – se interrumpió pues la mujer se desmayó.

-¡Mamá! – gritaron las gemelas.

-Wow… - se sorprendió de que la mujer se desmayara. - ¿Eso le pasa cada que conoce a alguien nuevo?

 **~0~**

 **Bueno, eso sería todo, espero les haya gustado, y que todos ustedes tengan una feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo :D**

 **Lamento que el cap sea corto, pero este capítulo fue complicado de hacer, ya que cada que iba a escribir, terminaba en nada, sin contar que anduve seco de imaginación :c**

 **Lo que más se pudo ver fue el Flashback, y sí, esa es Demencia de Villainous, pero no aparecerán más personajes de esa serie, de hecho, otros personajes que son de otras caricaturas aparecerán, pero no será un crossover, pues solo Lincoln y Bloody los conocen, aparte que lo que estén haciendo ellos es otra cosa, no escribiré sobre ello :Y**

 **Pero me hubiera gustado poder hacer la pelea, pero ya no se pudo, sorry… D:**

 **También, finalmente, di a conocer al maestro de Lincoln, Ricardo Camacho, un sicario hispanoparlante, él apareció en el prologo como el que ayudo a Lincoln luego de su primer asesinato, ya se le a hecho otras menciones, espero que sea un buen OC, aunque no aparecerá demasiado :D**

 **Ya por fin Lincoln conoció a otros Loud, iba a poner a más, pero como dije, anduve seco de imaginación (aparte que este cap lo estoy haciendo un día antes de irme a la CDMX donde no tengo internet, ni computadora :P)**

 **Como sea, Nos veremos hasta la próxima década para poder acabar Oscuros secretos ;v**

 **Hasta entonces Dark-Mask-Uzumaki se despide…**

 **Bye**


End file.
